Sanglantes Représailles
by Angedelanuit101
Summary: Pourquoi ne pas éviter la douleur et laisser faire la folie d'un meurtrier? Les membres de l'équipe seront confrontés à ce dilemne horrible : souffrir et sauver une vie ingrate ou se venger et semer la mort. Attention Passages Sanglants voire Gores.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : "Sanglantes Représailles"

Personnages principaux : Toute l'équipe... Même si je commence par Hotch.

Résumé : Des dizaines de cris, des hurlements, des gémissements, tout se mêlait en nous. Comment aider les personnes qui nous ont torturées ? Comment ne pas les laisser crever dans leur merde, y enfoncer leurs visages jusqu'à ce qu'ils étouffent, comme eux, l'ont fait avec nous… ? Toutes ces questions, les membres de l'équipe se les poseront... vont-ils réussir à dépasser leur haine et leur besoin de vengeance?

Partie 1 : Aaron Hotchner.

Hotch était couché sur un sol dur, froid et humide. Peu à peu, la conscience lui revenait accompagnée de certaines douleurs. Les yeux ouverts, il fixait le plafond bas où pendait une ampoule nue qui diffusait son ambiance blafarde dans la petite pièce. Le patron de la BAU poussa un grognement et tenta de se relever, mais la pièce mesquine se mit à tourner à une vitesse effarante. Il serra les dents et les paupières pour arrêter cet affreux carrousel. Après quelques secondes rythmées par sa respiration saccadée, le tour se finit et il put enfin tenir sur ses jambes. Son esprit jusque là plutôt vide s'emplit soudainement d'un flot de questions : Où était-il ? Où était son équipe ? Qu'allait-il arriver ? Rêvait-il ?... Tout se mélangeait en lui et finalement, il mit lui-même un barrage à ces marrées d'interrogations : il lui fallait observer et réfléchir.

Son regard sombre se posa alors sur lui-même et il remarqua directement qu'il n'avait plus ni sa cravate, ni son veston… Chose encore plus étrange, il était pieds nus. Abasourdi, son regard se tourna vers l'ensemble de la pièce : elle était vide à l'exception d'un coffre. Malgré la rigidité de sa nuque, il parvint à pivoter la tête et remarquer une porte en fer rongée par la rouille juste derrière lui. Il avait froid aussi. Toujours debout, il réfléchit à ses derniers souvenirs : une affaire… sept victimes… poignardées… Un suspect, dans un entrepôt… L'équipe qui poursuivait le meurtrier… une douleur… le vide… le froid…

Un énorme hurlement éclata comme une déflagration dans la pièce. Hotch sursauta et faillit hurler avec cette voix d'outre-tombe. Il chercha fébrilement d'où pouvait provenir ce cri… et surtout de qui… Il imaginait le pire… et si c'était un membre de l'équipe ?

Cette pensée le fit tressaillir. Il se dirigea alors, comme dans un rêve, vers le coffre. S'il avait été posé là, c'était bien pour quelque chose… non ? Sa tête lui tournait toujours et il avança plus ou moins de travers vers la boîte noire et menaçante. Un nouveau hurlement retenti… Cela semblait venir du coffre lui-même. Aaron sentit une goutte de sueur froide lui parcourir le dos : il était dans un cauchemar, sans aucun doute. Une boîte ne pouvait pas crier… Il se pencha doucement, entendant son cœur battre tellement fort qu'il avait presque l'impression que ce bruit résonnait dans la pièce et posa ses mains tremblantes sur le coffre. Ce dernier n'explosa pas, ne cria pas… Il soupira et tenta de reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même. Il ne devait pas avoir peur. Ce n'était qu'un affreux rêve. C'est stupide d'avoir peur d'un rêve… Ayant repris ainsi confiance, il ouvrit le coffre et retint sa respiration ainsi qu'un cri. Une tête. Il la reconnut sans peine…

-Mon Dieu…

Bien qu'il ne soit pas le plus grand des croyants, ces deux mots s'étaient bousculés tout seuls à ses lèvres. Ce visage qui le fixait de ses yeux vitreux appartenait à la sœur d'Haley. Il recula vivement et entendit un nouveau cri sortir de la bouche de la tête décapitée. Horrifié et terrifié, il s'approcha à nouveau de ce qui restait de son ex-belle-sœur. Il ne comprenait plus rien et sentait son corps trembler d'une façon incontrôlable. Il observa la tête et remarqua alors que ses joues étaient déformées… Repoussant son dégoût il ouvrit sa bouche et vit un magnétophone dans la cavité buccale de la sœur d'Haley. Une deuxième cassette s'enfonçait dans sa gorge coupée. La nausée le prenait, mais en se remémorant qu'il était sans aucun doute dans un rêve, il arriva à surmonter son dégoût et à les extraire. D'une main mal-assurée, il enleva la cassette que le magnétophone contenait : entendre des hurlements n'était pas son passe-temps favori et il introduisit la deuxième dans l'espace prévu à cet effet. Une voix grésilla et rompit le silence de la pièce glaciale :

« Aaron. Aujourd'hui le chasseur et le gibier ont changé de bord. Bienvenue, mon cher, dans la traque. Je vais quand même t'expliquer ce que tu dois faire, ce serait ingrat de te laisser ainsi, te débrouiller et sans aucun doute, te faire tuer sans même savoir pourquoi. Quand tu sortiras de cette pièce, tu arriveras dans une autre salle parsemée de clous, tu la traverseras. Quand tu quitteras cet enfer rouillé, tu atteindras une nouvelle pièce où tu devras faire un choix capital. Sauver une personne qui ne le mérite pas et peut-être te condamner ou décider de la laisser mourir en même temps qu'un autre de tes proches et pouvoir t'en sortir indemne. Evidemment si tu n'avais que ça à faire, dans cette ultime pièce, ce ne serait pas du tout marrant… Mais pour ne pas gâcher la surprise, je vais me taire sur ce point. Tu te demandes sûrement également ce qui me pousse à faire ça ? Je ne veux pas te laisser mourir dans l'ignorance et je vais te répondre : je vous hais, toi et ton équipe. Pour ne pas finir sur cette mauvaise note, je vais quand même te dire une simple formule dont tu auras besoin : Courage et bonne chance ! »

En un déclic, la voix se tut et Hotch sentit sa nausée le reprendre, l'étreindre si fort que son estomac remonta littéralement dans sa bouche et il vomit ses tripes sur le sol. Ce n'était pas un rêve.

Un goût de bile s'était répandu dans sa bouche. A genoux, maintenant, à terre, il n'arrivait pas à faire le point sur ce qu'il se passait… Qui était ce malade ? Etait-ce le suspect ? Et… Si cet homme avait fait du mal à Haley ou à Jack ??... Ce type détestait toute l'équipe… L'équipe… Et s'ils étaient dans la même position que lui ?

Après quelques minutes d'hébétude, faute de réponses, il se releva en chancelant et décida de sortir de cette pièce pour ne pas rester inerte ici… Il lança un dernier regard au coffre : voir une personne qu'on connaissait ainsi faisait beaucoup plus d'effet que lorsqu'on voyait les restes d'inconnus. Une boule lui pesait l'estomac pourtant vide… Il marcha d'un pas raide jusqu'à la porte et la poussa. Elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui faisait mal aux dents. Ce malade ne lui avait pas menti : la pièce était bel et bien parsemée de clous… Il regarda ses pieds nus en comprenant enfin que ce type n'avait pas pour but qu'il attrape un vilain rhume. Cette pièce était, en vérité, un long couloir d'une vingtaine de mètres qui se terminait par une porte semblable à celle qu'il venait d'ouvrir… Il était vide à l'exception des centaines de clous qui étaient disposés sur le sol.

Il soupira, fit quelques pas en arrière, hésita… puis se décida enfin à le traverser : il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement dans la première pièce alors que l'équipe ou des membres de sa famille pouvaient être en danger. Il prit son élan, en pensant à Jack… Il avait la peur au ventre même si son visage semblait à peine déformé par cette terreur qui le rongeait… Il avait toujours su garder ses émotions pour lui. Il se mit à courir. Les premiers pas lui arrachèrent des hurlements, mais il continua cependant à avancer. Les clous lui perforaient les pieds et la douleur remontait tout son corps comme des dizaines de décharges électriques… Arrivé à la moitié du couloir, il trébucha et s'écroula dans cet amas de douleur. Le supplice se propagea dans ses mains et son torse et sa chemise blanche rougit. Il sentait des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il resta allongé, ainsi, incapable de se relever tellement le poids des tortures à venir l'accablait. Après quelques minutes, il arriva cependant à se remettre debout et vit que ses pieds n'étaient plus que deux boules difformes et sanguinolentes… Il décida de compter jusqu'à trois avant de finir son parcours douloureux. Il se remit à courir en boitant et arriva enfin au bout du couloir, il poussa la porte et un cri de victoire avant de tomber dans la pièce suivante.

Cette pièce, beaucoup plus grande que la première, était plongée dans le noir… Il sentait un courant d'air froid sur sa nuque recouverte de sueur et de sang. Un gémissement se fit entendre au fond de cette pièce et une lumière vive déchira les ténèbres et les rétines du pauvre homme. Aaron se cacha les yeux quelques instants avant de s'habituer à la clarté. Il entrouvrit les paupières et vit une forme humaine dans le fond de la pièce… Une forme qu'il connaissait… Une forme qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Son corps fut secoué d'un spasme de dégoût.

-Non…

Cet homme était bâillonné et attaché au mur. Hotch était tétanisé et sortit de sa torpeur quand un écran de télévision s'alluma à sa droite. On pouvait distinguer une vague silhouette qui se mouvait au fond d'une pièce très sombre. Elle s'adressa à lui.

-Aaron. Comme tu peux le voir et le sentir, je n'ai, pour le moment, pas menti. Je ne ferais jamais cet affront à quelqu'un… Je connais le respect. Alors, c'est ici que tu dois choisir entre la souffrance ou la facilité… Quand cette vidéo sera finie, des tiges effilées en métal s'enfonceront dans le corps de cet homme qui t'a tant fait souffrir. D'abord dans ses membres, ensuite dans son ventre et son torse, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Pour arrêter cette effusion de sang, c'est très simple, tu devras à nouveau souffrir et recevoir les coups sans broncher… Je m'explique : tu vois l'espèce de douche à côté du bâtard attaché au mur ?

La silhouette se tut pour le laisser observer la pièce… Hotch regarda, fébrile, l'endroit indiqué et vit une petite cabine en fer. C'était, avec la télévision, la seule chose qui meublait cet endroit vide.

-… Tu as dix minutes pour te rendre dedans sinon l'homme que tu abhorres plus que tout subira une affreuse torture, l'un des membres de ton équipe recevra une balle entre les deux yeux et tu seras libre et vengé mais responsable de la mort d'un ami… Dans cette cabine, il y a un capteur de son et un mécanisme qui t'enverra des barres de fer dans le dos et les jambes… Si tu cries, le bâtard que tu hais se retrouvera perforé comme une feuille de papier. S'il meurt, un membre de ton équipe se retrouvera à nouveau avec un troisième œil. Si tu tiens une heure sans pousser le moindre hurlement, ou en n'en poussant pas trop, tu seras enfermé dans cette pièce et ton sort sera entre les mains d'un autre membre de ton équipe qui aura une épreuve similaire à la tienne… S'il refuse de se prêter au jeu, je te collerais un bout de métal dans le front. Es-tu prêt à revivre l'enfer que ce salaud t'a fait vivre ? Et tu prêt à ressentir à nouveau les coups dont il t'a bercé et ce, pour le sauver? Tu laisseras alors ta vie entre les mains d'un des membres de ton équipe... As-tu confiance en eux? Toi seul le sais, Aaron. Fais le bon choix.

La télévision s'éteignit et Hotch resta immobile et totalement abasourdi. C'était impossible… Il posa ses yeux plein de larmes vers l'homme attaché au mur. C'était un voisin… Le genre de voisins que les adultes adoraient mais qui faisaient peur aux gosses. Ces mêmes voisins qui de leurs poings de fer martyrisaient les corps d'enfants juste parce qu'ils « n'avaient pas à être là »… juste parce qu'ils étaient des « gamins de merde ». Il sentait une douleur plus grande que celle de ses pieds… Cet enfoiré le suppliait du regard… Comme lui l'avait supplié de ne pas le frapper… Pendant presque cinq ans, il l'avait attendu lorsqu'il rentrait de l'école, alors que ses parents n'étaient pas encore revenus du boulot, pour le cogner sans raison… Pour l'insulter, l'humilier. Et aujourd'hui, on lui demandait, pour sauver cette ordure et un membre de son équipe, d'à nouveau se faire battre sans raison apparente… Il se sentait brisé.

Il aurait voulu le voir crever… voir les yeux de ce connard se remplir de larmes… Assouvir une vengeance qu'il s'était toujours interdit. Mais il savait qu'un de ses collègues allait alors mourir… Silencieux et ravagé, secoué de soubresauts nerveux, il restait debout à regarde d'un œil vide son bourreau… Allait-il lui-même pouvoir porter ce titre ?

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Sanglantes Représailles.

Son sang qui s'était glacé en lui, se remit à couler, endigué par ses veines et artères, le flux était puissant et tempétueux. Il sentit qu'il lui montait à la tête et la haine gonflait son torse. Jamais il ne l'avait revu. Jamais il n'avait su lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait, toutes ces douleurs dissimulées tant qu'il pouvait. Des souffrances qu'il cachait derrière une certaine impassibilité et qui lui collait les lèvres en une moue assez sérieuse. Il ne riait plus souvent. Il n'était plus joyeux. Toutes ses cicatrices lui volaient ses sourires et formaient des rictus abominables sur son corps. Il prit enfin la parole et brisa le lourd silence à peine entrecoupé par les gémissements étouffés de l'homme attaché.

-Tu sais… j'aimerais te voir mourir… voir tes yeux s'emplir de larmes, comme les miens quand j'étais gosse. J'aimerais voir ton sang éclabousser les murs, savoir qu'enfin, tu seras puni pour tout ça… Je veux que tu saches ce que c'est d'avoir mal.

Il se sentait essoufflé et les mots qu'il avait toujours rêvés dire ne venaient que par à-coup.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter tes poings ?!

L'homme bâillonné ne gémissait même plus mais continuait de le supplier des yeux. Aaron n'attendait pas vraiment de réponses, car il savait qu'aucune n'apaiserait sa douleur, aucun baume ne pourrait calmer ses brûlures et ne pourrait lui rendre son enfance volée. Il sentit son corps être secoué par un hoquet nerveux puis réalisa qu'il pleurait.

-Tu vois… sale enfoiré… je vais sauver ta médiocre vie… pas parce que je te pardonne… seulement pour ne pas qu'un de mes collègues ne meure… Mais sache que jamais… le soir en m'endormant… je ne pourrais enfin être en paix… Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner… ni oublier tes poings… Tu mériterais de mourir. Tu n'avais pas le droit de voler mon innocence ! Mais moi… tu vois… je suis un être humain… pas un monstre… je ne céderais jamais à la haine et à la vengeance…

Plus il parlait, plus le temps s'écoulait… Il savait qu'il devait entrer dans cette cabine de douche… Il n'avait pas d'autre choix à faire : comment vivre avec la mort d'un membre de l'équipe sur la conscience ? Il boitilla jusqu'à la cage de métal et entra dedans. Sur l'un des parois, en lettre de sang, un message lui demandait de fermer la petite porte de la cabine et de serrer les dents. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar, dans le pire qu'il puisse faire. Il déchira un morceau de sa chemise et se l'introduisit dans sa bouche, puis, il referma la petite porte sur lui-même. Un cliquetis se fit entendre et cette dernière se verrouilla automatiquement. Pris soudainement d'une angoissante claustrophobie, il se mit à essayer d'ouvrir la porte, à pousser sur les murs en fer. Un décompte retentit alors dans toute la pièce.

-30… 29… 28…

Son cœur faillit s'arracher et il remarqua que sur le mur métallique du fond, deux petites trappes béantes d'environ 20 cm de haut sur un mètre de large, à hauteur de son dos et de ses genoux semblaient l'observer de leurs sombres orbites. Il se pencha vers elles précipitamment, se doutant avec horreur de ce qu'elles contenaient et vit, malgré le peu de lumière pour les éclairer, que les trous rectangulaire contenait deux barres en acier. L'une des extrémités de ces dernières était attachée par une charnière à une espèce de machine capable de les faire pivoter à toute allure… L'une dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, l'autre dans l'autre sens.

-17… 16… 15…

Il arracha le morceau de tissu de sa bouche et se mit à hurler.

-NON ! SORTEZ-MOI DE LA ! JE NE VEUX PLUS !

Le décompte, affolant, ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il remit alors le bout de chemise entre ses dents et commença à entendre les machines des deux trappes s'agiter. Les craquements étaient presque insoutenables. Hotchner regarda fébrilement les parois de fer et vit qu'elles semblaient légèrement cabossées à l'endroit où devraient atterrir les barres : il allait se faire écraser contre les parois. La panique était à son paroxysme.

-10… 9… 8…

Il se remit à frapper la porte avec ses mains et ses pieds. Même s'il se mettait contre celle-ci, il allait quand même se faire choper par les barres lorsqu'elles feraient leur tour circulaire. Il serait certes moins pris, mais le malade avait pensé à tout et avait soudé deux gros blocs de fer à chaque coin faisant face aux trous pour ne pas qu'il s'y mette et ne soit pas pris par les barres. Ces gros blocs étaient juste percés à la hauteur des matraques d'acier pour les laisser passer.

-3… 2… 1…

C'était la fin.

Aaron ferma les yeux et mordit le bout de tissu de toutes ses forces, s'attendant à une rafale de coups. Mais rien ne se produisit : même les engins ne faisaient plus de bruits. Il souffla légèrement, tremblant comme une feuille, presque rassuré : peut-être que les machines foiraient… Quand soudain, un énorme craquement suivi d'un sifflement se firent entendre. Un bruit mat accompagna le coup et Hotch fut projeté contre la paroi : il venait de se ramasser la première barre dans le dos. Il se força à ne pas hurler à travers son bâillon et gémit violemment : la douleur était plus qu'intense. Un deuxième craquement suivi d'un sifflement menaçant: il tomba et se cogna contre l'autre mur de fer : il hurla, cette fois, en crachant son morceau de chemise et sa douleur. Ses genoux s'étaient retournés sous le coup. Il entendit alors des gémissements atroces se produire dans la salle, accompagnés par un grincement métallique. La première tige de fer… Abasourdi et aveuglé par la douleur, il resta à terre, recroquevillé. Un nouveau craquement se fit entendre et il eut juste le temps de baisser la tête pour le sentir passer et le frôler. Il remit ensuite son bâillon et attendit le coup du bas qui s'abattit à nouveau sur son dos puisqu'il était à terre. Il resta ainsi, ne prenant plus qu'un coup sur deux. Il priait pour mourir, pour ne plus sentir la douleur qui était insoutenable et sans cesse, les coups revenaient. Il pleurait, gémissait, et hurlait de temps en temps… et son bourreau l'accompagnait alors dans la souffrance. Après près de ¾ d'heure, Aaron couvert de sang et littéralement écrasé contre la paroi perdit connaissance. Il réveilla pour sentir le dernier coup puis pour savourer le silence revenu dans la pièce… enfin, savourer était un grand mot vu son état. Un déclic se fit entendre et la porte se déverrouilla… il se traîna alors jusqu'à la sortie et retourna dans la pièce où se trouvait son ex-voisin. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie… jamais… Il avait toutes les côtes en miette et les jambes cassées… Il ne lui restait plus qu'un espoir : celui que son bourreau soit toujours en vie et que son sacrifice n'ait pas été vain… Dans un ultime effort, il leva les yeux vers ce salopard et vit que la poitrine de celui-ci remuait encore… Il avait six tiges plantées dans le corps… Deux dans la jambe droite, une dans la gauche, deux dans le bras droit et une dans le gauche. Il vivait encore. Il avait réussi… Dans un gémissement pitoyable, il se remit à pleurer et, aveuglé par ses larmes et sa douleur, il n'entendit pas une personne entrer et lui enfoncer une aiguille dans le cou. Sa souffrance diminua et s'éteint en même temps que ses yeux se fermèrent.

A suivre…

Partie 1.2 : Aaron Hotchner

Son sang qui s'était glacé en lui, se remit à couler, endigué par ses veines et artères, le flux était puissant et tempétueux. Il sentit qu'il lui montait à la tête et lui gonflait son torse. Jamais il ne l'avait revu. Jamais il n'avait su lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait, toutes ses douleurs dissimulées. Des souffrances qu'il cachait derrière une certaine impassibilité et qui lui collaient les lèvres en une moue assez sérieuse. Il ne riait plus souvent. Il n'était plus joyeux. Toutes ses cicatrices lui volaient ses sourires et formaient des rictus abominables sur son corps. Il prit enfin la parole et brisa le lourd silence à peine entrecoupé par les gémissements étouffés de l'homme attaché.

-Tu sais… j'aimerais te voir mourir… voir tes yeux s'emplir de larmes, comme les miens quand j'étais gosse. J'aimerais voir ton sang éclabousser les murs de cette pièce, savoir qu'enfin, tu seras puni pour tout ça… Je veux que tu saches ce que c'est d'avoir mal.

Il se sentait essoufflé et les mots qu'il avait toujours rêvés dire ne venaient que par à-coup.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter tes poings ?!

L'homme bâillonné ne gémissait même plus mais continuait de le supplier des yeux. Aaron n'attendait pas vraiment de réponses, car il savait qu'aucune n'apaiserait sa douleur, qu'aucun baume ne pourrait calmer ses brûlures et ne pourrait lui rendre son enfance volée. Il sentit son corps être secoué par un hoquet nerveux puis réalisa qu'il pleurait.

-Tu vois… sale enfoiré… je vais sauver ta médiocre vie… pas parce que je te pardonne… seulement pour ne pas qu'un de mes collègues ne meure… Mais sache que jamais… le soir en m'endormant… je ne pourrais enfin être en paix… Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner… ni oublier tes poings… Tu mériterais de mourir. Tu n'avais pas le droit de voler mon innocence ! Mais moi… tu vois… je suis un être humain… pas un monstre… je ne céderais jamais à la haine et à la vengeance…

Plus il parlait, plus le temps s'écoulait… Il savait qu'il devait entrer dans cette cabine… Il n'avait pas d'autre choix à faire : comment vivre avec la mort d'un membre de l'équipe sur la conscience ? Alors, après un dernier regard plein de reproches, il lacha des yeux ce salopard, boitilla jusqu'à la cage de métal et entra dedans, tentant de garder la dignité que cet homme lui avait volé. Sur l'une des parois, en lettre de sang, un message lui demandait de fermer la petite porte de la cabine et de serrer les dents. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar, dans le pire qu'il puisse faire. Il déchira un morceau de sa chemise et se l'introduisit dans sa bouche, puis, il referma la petite porte sur lui-même avec la terrible impression qu'il se condamnait à une mort douloureuse. Un cliquetis se fit entendre et cette dernière se verrouilla automatiquement. Paniqué par le fait d'être enfermé, pris soudainement par cette angoissante claustrophobie, il se mit à essayer d'ouvrir la porte, à frapper sur les murs en fer. Un décompte retentit alors dans toute la pièce.

-30… 29… 28…

Son cœur faillit s'arracher et il remarqua que sur le mur métallique du fond, deux petites trappes béantes d'environ 20 cm de haut sur un mètre de large, à hauteur de son dos et de ses genoux semblaient l'observer de leurs sombres orbites. Il se pencha vers elles précipitamment, se doutant avec horreur de ce qu'elles contenaient et vit, malgré le peu de lumière pour les éclairer, que les trous rectangulaire contenait deux barres en acier. L'une des extrémités de ces dernières était attachée par une charnière à une espèce de machine capable de les faire pivoter à toute allure… L'une dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, l'autre dans l'autre sens.

-17… 16… 15…

Il arracha le morceau de tissu de sa bouche et se mit à hurler.

-NON ! SORTEZ-MOI DE LA ! JE NE VEUX PLUS !

Le décompte, affolant, ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il remit alors le bout de chemise entre ses dents et commença à entendre les machines des deux trappes s'agiter. Les craquements étaient presque insoutenables. Hotchner regarda fébrilement les parois de fer et vit qu'elles semblaient légèrement cabossées à l'endroit où devraient atterrir les barres : il allait se faire écraser contre les parois. La panique était à son paroxysme.

-10… 9… 8…

Il se remit à frapper la porte avec ses mains et ses pieds. Même s'il se mettait contre celle-ci, il allait quand même se faire choper par les barres lorsqu'elles feraient leur tour circulaire. Il serait certes moins pris, mais le malade avait pensé à tout et avait soudé deux gros blocs de fer à chaque coin faisant face aux trous pour ne pas qu'il s'y mette et ne soit pas pris par les barres. Ces gros blocs étaient juste percés à la hauteur des matraques d'acier pour les laisser passer.

-3… 2… 1…

C'était la fin.

Aaron ferma les yeux et mordit le bout de tissu de toutes ses forces, s'attendant à une rafale de coups. Mais rien ne se produisit : même les engins ne faisaient plus de bruits. Il souffla légèrement, tremblant comme une feuille, presque rassuré : peut-être que les machines foiraient… Quand soudain, un énorme craquement suivi d'un sifflement se fit entendre. Un bruit mat accompagna le coup et Hotch fut projeté contre la paroi : il venait de se ramasser la première barre dans le dos. Il se força à ne pas hurler à travers son bâillon et gémit violemment : la douleur était plus qu'intense. Un deuxième craquement suivi d'un sifflement menaçant: il tomba et se cogna contre l'autre mur de fer : il hurla, cette fois, en crachant son morceau de chemise et sa douleur. Ses genoux s'étaient retournés sous le coup. Il entendit alors des gémissements atroces se produire dans la salle, accompagnés par un grincement métallique. La première tige de fer… Abasourdi et aveuglé par la douleur, il resta à terre, recroquevillé. Un nouveau craquement se fit entendre et il eut juste le temps de baisser la tête pour la sentir passer et le frôler. Il remit ensuite son bâillon et attendit le coup du bas qui s'abattit à nouveau sur son dos puisqu'il était à terre. Il resta ainsi, ne prenant plus qu'un coup sur deux. Il priait pour mourir, pour ne plus sentir la douleur qui était insoutenable et sans cesse, les coups revenaient. Il pleurait, gémissait, et hurlait de temps en temps… et son bourreau l'accompagnait alors dans la souffrance. Après près de ¾ d'heure, Aaron couvert de sang et littéralement écrasé contre la paroi perdit connaissance. Il se réveilla pour sentir le dernier coup puis pour savourer le silence revenu dans la pièce… enfin, savourer était un grand mot vu son état. Un déclic se fit entendre et la porte se déverrouilla… il se traîna alors jusqu'à la sortie et retourna dans la pièce où se trouvait son ex-voisin. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie… jamais… Il avait toutes ses côtes en miettes et les jambes cassées… Il ne lui restait plus qu'un espoir : celui que son bourreau soit toujours en vie et que son sacrifice n'ait pas été vain… Dans un ultime effort, il leva les yeux vers ce salopard et vit que la poitrine de celui-ci remuait encore… Il avait six tiges plantées dans le corps… Deux dans la jambe droite, une dans la gauche, deux dans le bras droit et une dans le gauche. Il vivait toujours. Il avait réussi… Dans un gémissement pitoyable, il se remit à pleurer et, aveuglé par ses larmes et sa douleur, il n'entendit pas une personne entrer et lui enfoncer une aiguille dans le cou. Sa souffrance diminua et s'éteint en même temps que ses yeux se fermèrent.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Sanglantes représailles. 2.1. : Spencer Reid

Un léger frisson parcourut ses membres, faisant vibrer et tressaillir sa peau… Il s'accrochait à cette impression cotonneuse et ce monde si lointain dans lequel il était plongé, pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Dans cette étrange semi-conscience, ou demi-inconscience, il avait vite réalisé qu'il se trouvait là où il ne devrait pas être. Peut-être était-ce le froid, ou bien cet engourdissement peu naturel qui l'avait mis sur la piste… En tout cas, il voulait rester loin des problèmes encore quelques minutes… Mais peu à peu la drogue dans ses veines, ne faisait plus effet.

Il grogna un peu et ouvrit délicatement un œil afin d'observer un peu les perspectives qu'il avait ainsi que le problème auquel il allait être confronté… Il ne vit rien. La panique s'engouffra dans son ventre et se lova en creux de lui et il poussa un petit cri de panique. Tremblant comme une feuille, de ses mains nues et glacées, il frotta énergiquement ses yeux, comme s'ils étaient recouverts de suie… Le noir intense persista. L'absence inhérente de la lumière… Sa pire peur… Il sentit les larmes affluer dans ses yeux, l'inquiétude le rongeait et il n'osait pas faire un pas en avant, ou en arrière, ni se lever… Un grand vide, vite comblé par la terreur s'insinua dans sa tête, il n'arrivait presque plus à réfléchir, paralysé par ces ténèbres insondables et le froid qui avait transi son corps. Sa respiration hachée était le seul bruit qui se répercutait dans la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait… Il tenta de se maîtriser, cependant, pour écouter le silence inquiétant de la pièce et s'assurer ainsi que personne n'était tapi dans un coin. Les bruits étaient aussi nombreux que la lumière. Ca ne le rassurait qu'à moitié, en fait. Sur le coup, il aurait voulu hurler, pousser un cri, appeler au secours… Mais sa voix semblait bloquée au fond de sa gorge… Il se mit alors à quatre pattes et, à tâtons, il rampa vers ce qui était sa droite… Il eut l'impression de parcourir un long chemin…

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que ses pieds s'écorchaient contre le sol rugueux et en béton : il était pieds nus. Il préféra ne pas trop penser au « pourquoi » et continua d'avancer péniblement, se mordant la lèvre afin de ne pas éclater en sanglots. Tout à coups, ses mains rencontrèrent une chose lisse, dure et humide. Sous la panique, il retira vivement ses doigts et recula d'un bond. Après de longues minutes d'attente, rien ne s'étant produit, il s'avança à nouveau prudemment et rencontra une nouvelle fois cette chose… On aurait dit une paroi, un mur sans doute… Mais ce qui le frappa le plus, c'était l'odeur qu'il s'en dégageait, une odeur ferreuse… Il appuya ses mains gelées contre cet étrange mur glissant, poisseux, même, et se releva doucement. Il resta debout, flageolant et couvert de sueur froide. Après de longues minutes d'intense réflexion, il décida de mesurer le périmètre de la pièce… Prudemment et frissonnant, il commença à marcher, tout en gardant une main sur le mur.

Il était totalement désorienté, et, après avoir rencontré 5 coints, il commença à se demander si ses doigts n'avaient pas déjà effleuré tel mur. Découragé, il s'appuya contre la paroi glacée et sentit le désespoir prendre le dessus… quand soudain, sa main rencontra une légèrement imperfection dans le mur… Comme une trappe. Un frisson d'excitation et d'espoir fou s'emparèrent un instant de son être, puis la raison et la peur écrasèrent ses sentiments et un flot de questions le submergea. Et s'il s'agissait d'un piège ? Et où se trouvaient les autres membres de l'équipe ? Pourquoi et pour quoi était-il ici ? Il se doutait que malgré son esprit brillant, il n'arriverait à rien en restant dans une pièce sans lumière à attendre la mort. Il passa des mains fébriles sur la trappe et réussit à l'ouvrir à l'aide de ses doigts tremblants. Un déclic métallique se fit entendre. Il passa sa tête et le haut de ses épaules dans ce conduit en fer d'une cinquantaine de centimètres de haut, sur soixante de large. Il voyait à une vingtaine de mètres une légère lumière blafarde : de la lumière ! Il faillit se jeter dans ce couloir minuscule pour l'atteindre, pour fuir l'obscurité, mais une certaine chaleur se dégageant du conduit coupa ses ardeurs...

Il tenta de ne pas se laisser rattraper par sa peur, ni de se laisser aller à l'espoir, attendit quelques secondes pour se ravoir puis, il posa prudemment une main à l'intérieur pour mesurer le danger. Il ressentit une douleur électrique, une morsure sur sa paume et retira vivement sa main dans un cri aigu. Le métal était brûlant... Il regarda désespérément la lumière au fond et se mit à pleurer doucement : il avait tellement peur dans le noir. Il resta un moment, ainsi... Des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son front : il avait très chaud, maintenant. Il sortit à contrecœur la tête du conduit et remarqua qu'il y avait maintenant une température élevée dans la pièce noire et auparavant glaciale. Les murs... Les murs en fer dégageaient la même chaleur, pénétrante, brûlante et asphyxiante... La panique l'empêchait de se concentrer, il tremblait de tout son corps malgré l'ambiance fiévreuse de la pièce. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de possibilités... Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici...

Soudain, un énorme grincement se fit entendre et balaya toutes ses pensées. Son regard se perdit dans l'obscurité parfaite de la pièce : le bruit s'était arrêté. Il ne respirait plus, son estomac était presque dans sa bouche et son cœur allait se décrocher. A nouveau, un grincement tonitruant, comme du métal raclant le sol. Un éclair de lucidité traversa son esprit : le mur brûlant d'en face se rapprochait. Il allait être brûlé et écrasé conte les parois de la pièce. Il poussa un cri perçant d'horreur qui se finit par un hoquet pitoyable. Il devait donc passer par le conduit... et souffrir. A quatre pattes, il s'approcha du calvaire, ses jambes et ses bras le soutenaient à peine... Le raclement était lent et continu... Il sentait un courant d'air chaud, un vent mortel derrière lui, provoqué par l'avancée du mur. Il était bloqué devant la trappe ouverte : il craignait la douleur presqu'autant que la mort. Mais la menace bruyante mais invisible qui le suivait, le poussa enfin à entrer dedans. Il posa ses mains à l'intérieur et poussa un cri très aigu : il devait continuer, ne pas retourner en arrière pour ne pas mourir. Il entra ses genoux : son pantalon le protégeait légèrement des brûlures. Il avança alors le plus vite possible, poussé par l'adrénaline et la peur de mourir. La douleur était presque intenable, ainsi que la chaleur... Il avançait. La lumière ne semblait pas sa rapprocher pour autant. Il continuait en poussant des cris et en pleurant. Et si au bout, il avait une pièce semblable à celle qu'il venait de quitter ? Il rampa encore. La sortie n'était plus qu'à deux mètres. Il hurla et tenta d'avancer plus vite, malgré l'odeur de chair brûlée qui se dégageait de ses mains. Enfin, il sortit dans un glapissement douloureux. Il était dans une pièce froide, légèrement éclairée, vide à l'exception d'un magnétophone qui trônait, menaçant, au milieu de la pièce. Spencer se roula en boule, à terre, la douleur était impitoyable : ses paumes n'étaient plus que cloques et peau en lambeaux et ses genoux étaient à vif. Il resta prostré de longues et interminables minutes. Enfin, il parvint à doucement sortir de sa torpeur et de ses brûlures pour porter son attention sur la pièce étrange dans laquelle il était. Elle était rectangulaire, avait un plafond bas, une ampoule nue pendait du plafond sale et gris, une porte rouillée et en fer semblait être la seule sortie et... un magnétophone avait été sciemment abandonné au beau milieu de cet endroit. Il se releva en chancelant et se dirigea vers ce dernier. Il s'attendait au pire mais espérait avoir au moins quelques réponses. Il le ramassa et le mit un marche... Une voix altérée se fit entendre :

« Spencer. Aujourd'hui le chasseur et le gibier ont changé de bord. Bienvenue, mon cher, dans la traque. Je vais quand même t'expliquer ce que tu dois faire, ce serait ingrat de te laisser ainsi, te débrouiller et sans aucun doute, te faire tuer sans même savoir pourquoi. Tu as déjà vécu ta première épreuve et tu l'as réussie avec brio. Cependant, le pire reste à venir. Tu as atteint une nouvelle pièce, munie d'une seule porte. Quand tu te sentiras prêt, tu pourras l'ouvrir et faire face à ton pire cauchemar. Tu devras faire un choix capital. Sauver une personne qui ne le mérite pas et peut-être te condamner ou décider de la laisser mourir en même temps qu'un autre de tes proches et pouvoir t'en sortir indemne. Evidemment si tu n'avais que ça à faire, dans cette ultime pièce, ce ne serait pas du tout marrant… Mais pour ne pas gâcher la surprise, je vais me taire sur ce point. J'espère simplement que tu n'as pas oublié à quel point il était douloureux et humiliant d'être attaché à un goal de foot... Enfin, tu te demandes certainement également ce qui me pousse à faire ça ? Je ne veux pas te laisser mourir dans l'ignorance et je vais te répondre : je vous hais, toi et ton équipe.

Pour ne pas finir sur cette mauvaise note, je vais quand même te dire une simple formule dont toi et ton équipe aurez besoin : Courage et bonne chance ! »

Spencer lâcha la petite boîte en plastique qui s'écrasa sur le sol. Il fut pris de spasmes incontrôlables... Comment ce tueur pouvait-il savoir pour le goal de foot... ? Qu'avait-il fait à l'équipe ?... Qu'est-ce qui allait l'attendre de pire dans l'autre pièce ? Il se mit à pleureur à gros sanglots en suppliant qui pouvait l'entendre de le laisser partir. Il avait peur et mal. Il était seul. Il pensa à sa mère et se demanda si elle saurait un jour ce qui lui était arrivé... Il croyait clairement qu'il allait mourir aujourd'hui... Et d'une façon horrible. Il lança un regard à la porte, dernier rempart entre lui et la fin... Ses yeux embrumés de larmes se fermèrent un instant pendant qu'il récitait une prière... Lui qui n'avait jamais cru en Dieu.

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Sanglantes Représailles : Spencer Reid : 2.2.

Le froid l'assaillait de toutes parts, à tous les pores de sa peaux se pressaient un sentiment glacé, morbide et pénétrant. Son esprit n'était plus qu'un bloc de glace compact fixé sur le même objectif : une simple porte rouillée. Il se sentait fléchir, il se sentait faible... Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'aider. Il allait donc bien devoir pénétrer dans cette pièce où semblait l'attendre la mort. Il n'avait que vingt-huit ans. Il n'aurait pas dû être ici. Raisonnablement, il devait avoir un demi-siècle devant lui, pas une demi-heure. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici, à se laisser mourir. Il devait prendre son courage, affronter la mort, aussi atroce soit-elle. Il soupira et un nuage de buée masqua un instant son objectif. Il faisait vraiment froid. Il avança comme un pantin désarticulé pris au piège dans un petit théâtre, prisonnier des fils que des mains plus puissantes dirigeaient... Ses mains lui faisaient horriblement mal mais la douleur semblait s'apaiser pour lui laisser des derniers instants plus paisibles avant la fin.

Il poussa la porte, comme dans un mauvais rêve. Une nouvelle pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Son cœur battait dans ses tympans et sa respiration haletante troublait l'atmosphère lourde et silencieuse. Ses mains en lambeaux s'égarèrent sur le mur de droite et rencontrèrent un interrupteur. Un flash. La lumière le fit fermer les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, ils se remplirent de larmes de terreur.

_Il était là._

Un spasme incontrôlable le prit en voyant son état et à quoi il était relié. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ici ? Soudain, une voix s'éleva à sa gauche, le faisant sursauter et crier. Une télévision, une image floue, une ombre aussi sinistre que le spectre de la mort s'adressait à lui.

-Spencer. Comme tu peux le voir, je ne t'ai pas menti. Je ne ferais jamais cet affront à quelqu'un… Je connais le respect. Alors, c'est ici que tu dois choisir entre la souffrance ou la facilité… Je t'en prie, observe un peu mieux ce qui t'entoure. J'ai appris que tu étais d'un naturel curieux. L'intelligence, sans doute.

Il tentait en vain de reconnaître kidnappeur, mais sans succès... Il se retourna à nouveau vers la droite et regarda avec une affreuse douleur dans la poitrine la scène à laquelle il faisait face. Timothy Andrews. LE garçon populaire de l'université. Monsieur le sportif pour lequel toute les filles craquaient, avec lequel tout le monde voulait être ami... Monsieur humiliation, aussi... Un tremblement d'horreur le prit en repensant au traquenard utilisé par ce dernier pour l'emmener sur le terrain de foot, pour le déshabiller complètement et l'attacher durant des heures à un goal. Il avait des nausées. Cette fois, c'était lui qui était nu, suspendu par les poignets et attaché aux chevilles aux piquets d'un goal de foot par des chaînes en acier. Ainsi, ridiculement exposé, il ressemblait à un insecte prit dans une toile, prêt à se faire dévorer par une énorme araignée... Mais où était-elle, cette araignée ? Il tenta de faire abstraction du regard suppliant et paniqué de cet être muet qu'il détestait tant et remarqua que les chaînes qui l'attachaient partaient vers le plafond et s'enroulait autour d'un moteur.

_Pour l'écarteler._

Une nouvelle nausée le prit. Son regard dévia en face du goal ou se trouvait une espèce de lanceur de balles de tennis dirigé et bloqué droit sur Timothy.

_Pour quoi faire ?_

Sa respiration était à nouveau plus rapide, incontrôlable. La voix du téléviseur le fit encore sursauter.

-Bien, comme tu peux le voir, ici se trouve la personne que tu abhorres le plus au monde, la personne qui t'a humilié à jamais... Je vais t'expliquer les règles qui sont très simples. En face du goal auquel il est attaché se trouve un lanceur automatique de balles que j'ai programmé moi-même. Dedans se trouvent dix balles faites d'aiguilles effilées d'environ six centimètres. Propulsées cette vitesse, elles peuvent donc pénétrer assez profondément la peau de ce cher garçon. Ton but sera d'arrêter les balles en bon gardien de but, pour ne pas qu'il meurt, avec ton propre corps. De plus, lorsque les dix balles seront parties, tu auras dix secondes pour les remettre toi-même dans la machine, sinon, les chaîne qui entourent les poignets et les chevilles de cet être vil commenceront tout doucement à s'enrouler dans le mécanisme au-dessus de lui. Il sera doucement écarteler. Peut-être que jusqu'ici, tu ne trembles qu'à peine. Pas d'enjeu, tu pourrais le laisser mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Seulement vois-tu, si tu le laisses mourir, tu auras la mort d'un de tes collègues sur la conscience. Si tu te laisses aller à la vengeance, Aaron Hotchner recevra une balle dans la tête. Sur ce, je n'ai qu'un mot à te dire : « Bonne Chance ». A la fin du décompte et durant 30 minutes, tu en auras vraiment besoin.

L'écran s'éteignit laissant place à un silence de mort. Spencer avait le regard vide... C'était impossible. C'était impossible. Il avait envie de vomir... Il ne tenait presque plus debout. Un décompte tonitruant se fit alors entendre :

-30... 29... 28...

Il se mit à hurler d'avance, comme si la douleur était déjà présente en lui :

-NOOOOOON !!!

Il se jeta à terre et poussa des cris aigus, comme devenu fou : il ne voulait pas faire ça... Il ne voulait pas souffrir... Mais Hotch... Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir, lui.

-21...20...19...

Il se releva regarda la pièce fébrilement : rien pour arrêter les balles mortellement douloureuses. Il se remit à hurler, courut vers le lanceur de balles.

-14...13...12...

Il tenta de le tourner, de le déplacer... Mais il était fixé au sol. Il se mit à quatre pattes et gratta les vis, n'arrivant qu'à abimer plus fort ses mains brûlées et à fendre ses ongles.

-8...7...6...

Le décompte arrivait à sa fin. Il hurla à nouveau, en pleurs, désespéré. Il se releva se mit devant le canon aussi sombre qu'on ciel d'orage et attendit la déflagration. Il tenta de mettre ses mains à vif en avant pour protéger son corps. Il avait tellement peur... Il allait se faire dessus. Il serrait les dents, tremblant... Ca ne devait pas faire si mal... Ca ne devait pas.

-3...2...1...0.

Il resta là, devant, hébété par la fin de ce vacarme. Rien ne se passait. Le canon pointé vers lui et vers Timothy qui, bâillonné, n'émettait aucun son, restait inerte. Il crut un instant à une panne, était sur le point de croire en Dieu quand un bruit énorme éclata. Un sifflement, une douleur atroce, l'aveuglement, du sang l'éclaboussa, un hurlement aigu sortit de sa propre gorge. Il rouvrit les yeux. Une première balle avec littéralement transpercé sa main gauche. Il poussa à nouveau un cri atroce et se jeta à terre pour se tordre de douleur au sol. Il enleva la boule d'aiguilles... Il s'était fait dessus, maintenant. Mais la honte était le moindre de ses soucis. Un autre bruit se fit entendre, suivit de près par un écho mat. Il se releva péniblement : une balle était dans la poitrine de Timothy...

_Il ne devait pas mourir._

Il garda la première en main et, en pleurant et criant se releva pour à nouveau intercepter une balle. Un nouveau bruit. Il utilisa la première balle pour contrer la troisième. Elle enfonça à nouveau sa congénère dans sa main gauche ce qui lui soutira un nouveau hurlement... Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre, qu'une quatrième le frappa à l'épaule et s'y planta profondément. Il poussa un cri inhumain tellement la douleur était violente. Comprenant que le rythme s'accélérait, il se remit courageusement en face du trou béant. Un nouveau bruit, il utilisa la première toujours plantée dans sa main pour se protéger... Il voyait les aiguilles ressorties de l'autre côté. La douleur se fit encore plus forte avec celle-ci... et la suivante. Il ne put s'empêcher d'utiliser une fois sa main droite qui fut aussitôt empalée. Il n'avait plus vraiment de conscience... Il bougeait juste par mécanisme, ralenti pourtant par sa propre douleur. Enfin, les dix premières balles furent passées... Il s'effondra au sol et retira ses propres épines... Il avait trois balles dans le corps... les mains trouées. Les autres balles gisaient au sol, puisqu'il avait réussi à les arrêter... Mais pas toute... Du sang coulait du torse de Timothy jusqu'à ses pieds... Vu son visage, la douleur devait également être intense. Spencer se souvint alors dans un éclair qu'il n'avait pas le droit au repos.

_Dix secondes..._

Il se releva en chancelant, arracha la balle de la poitrine du jeune homme et entendit un léger grincement continu : les chaines s'enroulaient... Il se dépêcha, pris d'une certaine frénésie, de ramassa les autres balles pendant qu'il entendait des gémissements étouffés dans son dos. Il se les plantait à nouveau dans le tas de chair qui avait été autrefois de belles mains fines... Il les remit en place et le grincement s'arrêta. Le supplice par contre...

Après une demi-heure, voyant avec ce qu'il lui restait de conscience, que les balles ne sortaient plus, il se jeta enfin à terre, inerte... Timothy n'avait pris que quatre balles... Il était vivant... Il avait les épaules déboitées, mais il vivait... Il avait réussi... Il avait gagné... Il ramena ce qu'il restait de ses bras percés à mille endroits sur son torse meurtri par deux fois... et ferma les yeux. Des pas se rapprochèrent... Il n'avait plus la force de regarder. Une morsure légère se fit sentir à la base de sa nuque et tout devint noir.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sanglantes Représailles : Partie 3.1 : Derek Morgan**

Goutte après goutte, les secondes filaient et s'effaçaient sur ce tempo effroyable. Une odeur de moisissure et d'humidité régnait dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler, un puits... Ou du moins, un profond trou carré d'un mètre cinquante de côté. Ces gouttes si lointaines et pourtant si froides sur sa peau le firent doucement sortir de son sommeil artificiel. Sans ouvrir les yeux, ses muscles imposants mais raidis par une position inconfortable lui arrachèrent un gémissement plaintif. Il tenta en vain d'étendre ses jambes sculptées par de longs joggings avec sa chienne, Zora mais ses tibias découverts rencontrèrent le mur froid et rugueux en face de lui. Dans un effort surhumain, il ouvrit enfin les yeux pour pouvoir se situer. Il se souvenait vaguement d'une enquête, d'une poursuite... Puis, rien. Après un moment d'adaptation, il remarqua, malgré la pénombre humide, qu'il était entouré de quatre murs grossièrement taillés dans la pierre. Un sentiment d'enfermement et de claustrophobie lui firent manquer une inspiration. Son cœur s'emballa légèrement : où était-il donc ? Il se releva souplement malgré la raideur de son corps froid et resta assis, tentant de se calmer : il n'était pas une mauviette. Une nouvelle goutte s'écrasa sur le sommet de son crâne et lui fit instinctivement lever la tête : une petite ouverture d'où s'échappait une mince clarté se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de lui. Une colère sourde bourdonnait en lui : qui l'avait foutu dans ce merdier ?

-Hey ! Y a quelqu'un ?! Merde !

L'écho de ses propres paroles lui revint, seuls le vide et la désolation de l'endroit lui répondaient. Il respira plus fort et se leva entièrement dans sa petite prison : le sol en terre battue était très humide et gorgé d'eau et son corps presque nu, à l'exception d'un boxer, tremblait, transi de froid. Il examina les murs, fébrile, et remarqua qu'à cinq mètres au dessus de lui, d'une plaque métallique percée d'un trou dépassait une petite échelle pour pouvoir sortir de cet endroit. Il ne comprenait rien : ni le pourquoi, ni le comment. La colère augmentait, perdu dans le trou de cul du monde, déshabillé et humilié par un quelconque enfoiré de malade. Il hurla un coup sa rage et frappa de son poing de fer un des murs... N'arrivant à rien à part à s'arracher un cri de douleur. Il soupira un instant, fixa l'échelle et bondit en l'air pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller quand au même moment, un énorme déclic métallique en dessous de lui le fit tressaillir et gronda dans l'espace confiné. Il retomba au sol, paniqué et resta immobile. Il semblait y avoir un mécanisme sous la terre humide... Un mécanisme qui s'enclenchait dés qu'aucun poids ne reposait sur lui. Sa respiration s'était emballée.

_Une bombe ?_

Il tremblait comme une feuille. Chacun de ses muscles étaient bandés à l'extrême tandis qu'il essayait de contenir ses gestes. Un nouveau claquement métallique se fit entendre bien au-dessus de lui. Un frisson d'horreur lui chatouilla l'échine tandis que son cœur éclatait ses tympans. Un ruissellement se fit entendre et descendit le long des parois. Une odeur caractéristique s'en dégageait.

_Du sang._

Il eut un haut-le-cœur en sentant le liquide poisseux envahir son puits. Un éclair de conscience lui apparut : où était l'équipe... ? Ce sang... ce n'était pas... ? Il secoua la tête horrifié. Ses pieds trempaient dans les grumeaux de sang et de boue jusqu'aux chevilles. Un léger gargouillis se fit entendre au dessus de la cavité et le débit de sang dilué augmenta d'une manière effarante. Morgan regarda le liquide monter de plus en plus, à ses pieds, hébété. Une voix glaciale et robotisée se fit entendre dans le trou, résonnant sans doute de la pièce au dessus.

_« Derek. Aujourd'hui le chasseur et le gibier ont changé de bord. Bienvenue, mon cher, dans la traque. Je vais quand même t'expliquer ce que tu dois faire, ce serait ingrat de te laisser ainsi, te débrouiller et sans aucun doute, te faire tuer sans même savoir pourquoi. Tu te trouves dans un puits carré et profond de dix mètres cinquante. Pour le moment, du sang s'écoule des parois afin de remplir cette cavité, mais je présume que tu dois l'avoir remarqué. En levant les yeux, tu as aussi pu distinguer qu'il y avait une échappatoire, une échelle qui sort d'un trou perforé dans une trappe en fer. Sûrement as-tu même peut-être déjà pensé que pour l'atteindre, il te suffisait de te laisser emporter par le niveau de sang. Autant tout de suite te prévenir, Derek, j'ai moi-même placé des capteurs au sol qui ne permettront qu'un certain poids de liquide équivalent à un niveau d'un mètre vingt avant qu'une plaque de métal ne recouvre l'orifice dont dépend ta seule chance de vivre. Tu as donc quelques minutes pour tenter de grimper jusque là en enfonçant tes doigts dans les interstices des murs qui sont... épineux. Bref, courage et bonne chance : le pire t'attend encore! »_

Il resta un moment pétrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Une douleur aiguë lui traversait le cœur et l'éventrait : il était piégé. Une panique atroce s'était répandue dans tout ses muscles douloureux, il pataugea alors jusqu'au mur poisseux à sa droite, tendit les bras, caressa le mur au dessus de lui, sentit effectivement de profondes aspérités et passa ses doigts dans une fente pour prendre appui. Une brusque brûlure le fit hurler et retirer ses mains brutalement : ses ongles était coupés en deux en leur centre. Les fentes étaient munies de lames de rasoir. Sans pleurer –un homme comme lui ne se le permet que très rarement- mais en tremblant, il replaça ses mains et sentit les lames lacérer et arracher ses ongles. Il serra les dents pour empêcher sa faiblesse de sortir de sa gorge. Sa respiration transpirait la peur même : le sang était déjà à au moins soixante centimètres... Il se hissa à l'aide de ses bras musclés et introduisit ses doigts de pieds dans une autre fente pour ne pas rester en suspension. La douleur le submergea un instant et il dut se mordre pour ne crier. Son bourreau ne l'entendrait pas supplier ou souffrir.

_Je suis plus fort._

Mais il n'en menait pas large là, dans ce puits. Il sortit sa main droite de l'interstice poisseux et douloureux dans laquelle il l'avait glissée et tendit un bras tremblant et dégoulinant à la fois du sang dilué et du sien pour atteindre une autre fente. Sa main glissa un moment sur le mur rugueux sur lequel s'écoulait un flot ininterrompu avant de trouver une nouvelle prise recouverte de lames. Un léger spasme le fit tressaillir : c'était presque insoutenable. Il sortit sa deuxième main et fit de même. Il se hissa encore. Le niveau avait atteint un mètre... et il lui restait encore un bon mètre avant d'atteindre l'échelle. Il n'essaya pas de calculer combien de temps il avait pour grimper, le but était d'y arriver très vite, de foncer. La respiration haletante, le corps ensanglanté, il continua son ascension. Enfin, il tendit encore les bras et toucha l'échelle du salut, recouverte de picots. Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et préféra croire qu'il s'agissait d'une goutte de sang. Il avait mal partout. Il prit une inspiration et se détacha du mur, se retrouvant suspendu au dessus de l'immonde liquide... Quand un grincement le fit frémir: une plaque de métal sortait d'une large fente à sa gauche, pour recouvrir l'ouverture : le niveau était à un mètre vingt. Il battit des jambes, pris de panique et tenta de se hisser une dernière fois en tremblant. Il n'y arriva pas. La trappe allait se refermer sur lui : elle allait le faire tomber dans le sang et il allait s'y noyer. Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre : il allait y arriver, il devait s'en sortir. Il fit bander ses muscles, rassembla son courage et hurla en tirant de toute ses forces sur ses bras. Dans un effort inhumain, il arriva à atteindre le troisième échelon tandis que la plaque de fer, continuant de glisser sournoisement, touchait déjà ses jambes. Il les remonta en vitesse sur le premier échelon tandis que la plaque finissait de recouvrir l'embouchure. Recroquevillé sur l'échelle, presque en boule, il reprenait son souffle et ses esprits. La douleur provoquée par les picots se fit enfin sentir, une fois l'adrénaline passée. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient écorchées... mais il était vivant. Après quelques instants, il entreprit de continuer son chemin et de sortir de là... Il utilisa les dernières forces qui résidaient dans ses bras et monta l'échelle en restant presqu'indifférent aux nouvelles coupures. Il sortit enfin de ce calvaire et, s'étala de tout son long sur le sol d'une pièce vide à l'exception d'un magnétophone. Epuisé, blessé et poisseux, il regarda le spectacle, hébété. Une phrase lui revint en tête : « Bref, courage et bonne chance : _le pire t'attend encore_! »

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

Le silence résonnait dans une pièce trop vide, à peine troublé par une respiration douce et saccadée comme une caresse frénétique. Les yeux fermés, le corps endolori et lourd comme du plomb, il attendait. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle grâce il espérait ou quelle condamnation il tentait en vain de repousser, mais ça faisait bientôt une heure que l'homme restait étendu à même le sol, dans une flaque rouge et visqueuse. Etendu, face contre terre, il pouvait maîtriser ses tremblements, cacher ses peurs et se mentir vaillamment. Contre le sol froid et dur, il pouvait se sentir vivant, encore un instant. Il pouvait oublier la présence menaçante du magnétophone... Le silence était trop lourd à ses oreilles. Il pensait un peu... mais dés que les questions fusillaient son esprit, il préférait stopper là ce flot ininterrompu d'angoisses. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer ses peurs. Après un long soupir, il laissa une évidence naître dans sa tête : il ne pouvait pas rester au sol. Il le savait. Il était courageux, fort. Il fallait qu'il se batte. Pour gagner ? Contre qui ?... A cette question, il tourna lentement la tête et observa l'objet qu'il fuyait ardemment. Il se releva doucement et ses jambes raclant le sol rugueux firent un bruit effroyable de ce néant qu'il troublait. Il rampa doucement jusqu'au magnétophone, le prit en tremblant et inspira. Il devait savoir... il devait. Une voix éraillée émana de cet appareil :

« Derek. Dans la pièce attenante à celle-ci tu affronteras le pire démon de ton existence. La honte qui t'a rongé durant des années. Cette personne sera en difficulté. Ton but sera de te laisser encore pénétrer de toute part, saigner, souffrir et torturer pour trouver le moyen d'empêcher cette personne de mourir. Bien sûr, rien ne t'oblige à agir de la sorte... Seulement, si tu laisses sa vie s'échapper, je tirerais une balle dans la tête de Spencer Reid. Fais ton choix, fais ton deuil. Bonne chance. »

Morgan, le souffle erratique, lâcha l'ignoble objet qu'il tenait.

-Non...

Il imagina un instant Reid un pistolet braqué sur la tête, terrorisé, suppliant... Une déflagration, son crâne qui explose en mille fragments, comme une pluie d'étoiles ensanglantées... Et son regard vif, intelligent, rivé sur le vide, rivé sur un monde dont on se force à croire l'existence pour accepter la mort. Son QI étalé sur les mains d'un tueur qui ne serait que lui. Lui seul. Son corps raide se refroidissant à quelques mètres d'un pistolet fumant, ses mains fines crispées sur ses jambes comme s'il avait essayé dans un dernier sursaut de s'accrocher maigrement à la vie...

Il poussa une plainte en réfrénant ses images insoutenables. Il devait sauver un homme... pour Reid. Il allait devoir serrer les dents... pour son ami. Il se releva, légèrement vacillant : il avait faim et se sentait vidé de ses forces. Il poussa courageusement la porte et hurla d'une voix rauque et blessée. A sa droite, un homme noir, légèrement gras, était couché, nu, sur une table en acier inoxydable. Il se trouvait sous une étrange cloche en verre qui n'avait qu'un seul orifice d'un diamètre de dix centimètres.

-Non...

Son timbre était brisé. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment était-il ici et non en prison ? Son regard ne pouvait se détacher de son bourreau. Une voix impersonnelle s'éleva à nouveau et rebondit sur les murs en pierre.

« Ce pédophile suivait un programme de réadaptation. Il a été libéré après avoir vendu des informations qu'il avait récoltées en prison. La liberté et la justice s'achètent... Rendras-tu justice ? Il te suffirait simplement de le laisser là... de le laisser se faire grignoter par l'essence de ta vengeance, laisser cette bête rampante dévorer sa peau, lambeau par lambeau, entrer dans son corps et ronger ses poumons, alvéole par alvéole... Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer comment le sauver... Ni de quoi le sauver. Tu trouveras tout aisément. Ca va commencer dans 30 secondes...»

La voix s'interrompit. Il resta interdit, immobile... Brisé. On l'avait libéré sans le prévenir... Il était libre après avoir violé des gamins et en avoir assassiné un... Il l'avait violé. Là, tout de suite, il voulait partir, le laisser crever d'une manière atroce... L'image de Reid, silhouette floue et longiligne, s'imposa encore à lui. Il sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues si peu habituées à ce genre de sentiments. Un décompte commença, sorti de nulle part.

-30... 29... 28...

Il se retourna enfin vers la gauche et retint un cri d'horreur : un amas inextricable de fils barbelés, muraille de ronces infranchissables occupaient la moitié de la pièce... Il calcula rapidement qu'ils s'étendaient sur dix bons mètres.

-15...14...13...

Ce décompte entêtant le secouait de spasmes d'horreur : qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien présager ? Il fixa en tremblant la pelote de douleur à sa gauche et remarqua, au fond, dans un coin, une sorte de bidon.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-9...8...7...

Il entendit des gémissements sur sa droite et regarda son bourreau enchaîné qui tentait en vain de battre des jambes et des bras. Que redoutait-il ? Sans dire un mot, en tremblant plus que tout –à la fois de rage et de peur-, il s'approcha et remarqua que son bourreau était recouvert d'une substance jaune et sucrée... Du miel...

-3...2...1...0...

Hébété, il vit le sol sous cet enfoiré se mettre en mouvement... Des particules noires qui se mouvaient agilement d'une trappe vers la table. Des fourmis.

_« Il te suffirait simplement de le laisser là... de le laisser se faire grignoter par l'essence de ta vengeance, laisser cette bête rampante dévorer sa peau, lambeau par lambeau, entrer dans son corps et ronger ses poumons, alvéole par alvéole... » _.

Son bourreau se mit à hurler en voyant cette vague noire atteindre la table. Ce connard suppliait Dieu, sa mère, Derek... Il osait supplier. Morgan sentit la violence de la réalité percuter son estomac vide et se détourna pour vomir de la bile. Il comprit dans cet instant humiliant que le bidon dans le coin supérieur gauche de la pièce était sensé l'aider à arrêter ça. Il se mit à pleurer sous les cris paniqués de cet homme qu'il détestait tant.

Reid.

Il s'avança rapidement jusqu'aux fils barbelés et les empoigna pour se frayer un passage dans cette jungle métallique. Il poussa une plainte cassée qui se joignit aux cris de son pire ennemi. Il pénétra cet enfer et sentit sa peau s'arracher sous ces lames. Des gouttes de sang tombaient telle une averse de pluie sur des feuilles argentées... et aiguisées. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Il continua à avancer, pensant à son ami qui avait besoin de lui... Il hurla sa rage, utilisa sa colère pour avancer. Son corps meurtri était coupé de partout, ses paumes semblaient s'être fait poinçonner par un contrôleur de train trop zélé mais son visage couvert de sang fixait toujours ce bidon. Il entendait l'homme hurler à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, dévoré par des centaines d'insectes et il fut plus d'une fois tenté de s'arrêter un moment, juste pour qu'il souffre un peu plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre de risques. Après un long et pénible effort, il arriva enfin dans le coin où il put enfin sortir de cet amas d'épingle et beugler sa rage et sa douleur. Le désespoir, même s'il avait le bidon rempli d'une substance pesticide, l'étreignait... Il allait devoir refaire le chemin inverse... Empoigner à nouveaux ces lames, nourrir ce sol de son sang... Son corps était agité de soubresauts incontrôlables et douloureux. Il était faible, avait perdu trop de sang... La forêt de fils inextricables n'attendait plus que son deuxième passage pour l'achever... Il pensa encore à son collègue et ami... Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber... Reid comptait sur lui, avait confiance en lui. S'il n'essayait pas pour lui, s'il ne mourrait pas en essayant, il serait un salaud. Il prit une profonde inspiration, prit le bidon et s'élança à nouveau, pieds joints dans un enfer innommable. On pourrait penser qu'après un long moment, le corps s'habitue à la douleur, aux blessures... mais sa chair blessée et ses nerfs gonflés et à fleur de peau ressentaient encore la moindre petite déchirure, chacun de ses muscles hurlaient leur fatigue, leur envie d'abandonner... Même son esprit lui hurlait d'arrêter. Il ne devait rien écouter. Il avança encore, tomba à deux mètres de la fin, les bras suspendu par des fils qui hameçonnaient ce qui restait de sa peau. Il entendait les cris étranglés de son ex entraîneur... Il n'avait plus la force d'émettre un son, lui. A genoux, il se reposait quelques secondes, les bras levés, soutenus par des fils... comme une marionnette en chiffon qui n'a plus de formes et plus aucune beauté. Son cerveau lui disait de se laisser mourir là, en paix mais sa conscience refusait de se coucher. Il se releva et continua encore péniblement. Il sortit enfin et faillit se laisser tomber au sol... Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment de dire grâce... Il tituba comme un pantin décharné jusqu'à la cloche et faillit vomir une nouvelle fois : l'homme, si ç'en était toujours un, avait le visage, les paupières, le torse, les bras, les jambes, les parties intimes dévorés... Certaines fourmis lassées avaient entrepris de rentrer dans son nez... Les yeux rongés et injectés de sang, il soufflait pour éloigner les bêtes de son orifice nasal en fixant Derek de ce qui restait de ses globes oculaires. Morgan, nauséeux, versa son bidon dans l'orifice prévu à cet effet. Le liquide éclaboussa le corps... ou ce qu'il en restait et rapidement, la vague grouillante arrêta son abominable travail. L'homme étendu se mit à geindre doucement. Cette plainte n'était plus humaine. Morgan, vidé, se laissa choir au sol. Il avait rempli sa part du marché, il pouvait enfin se reposer. La douleur d'un homme devenu fou de douleur le berça jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un qu'il n'entendit pas arriver lui enfonce une aiguille dans la nuque. Non, quoi qu'il arrive, on ressentait toutes les douleurs.


	7. Chapter 7

_Inconfortable. Douleur. Froid. Humidité_. Ces éléments tournaient dans son crâne à la manière de vautours au dessus d'une proie sur le point de s'éteindre. Sa conscience était à moitié éveillée, à moitié dans la tombe, rivée sur ces sensations. Ses paupières lourdes entravaient sa vue et semblaient maintenues à ses yeux par des chaines en acier. Impossible d'esquisser un geste. Inconfortable. Douleur. Froid. Humidité... Surtout douleur maintenant. Peu à peu, elle prenait le pas sur le reste et réveillait doucereusement d'autres sensations. L'odorat. Il percevait une odeur atroce, mêlée de fer et d'agonie.

_Du sang._

Saignait-il ? Rossi se concentra sur son corps, pour avoir une emprise sur lui... Pour bouger... Il tenta de joindre ses doigts. Rien à faire. La douleur s'intensifia juste un peu plus et le fit gémir. Il sentait maintenant un mur rugueux dans son dos et un sol glacé sous ses fesses. Il avait la terrible impression d'avoir les bras coupés... ne les sentant ni à ses flancs, ni contre le mur.

Dans un effort surhumain, il parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Doucement. Il vit dans un brouillard ténébreux des formes sanguinolentes assises en face de lui, sur le même sol rugueux, contre le même mur froid, des sacs sur la tête... Avachis, blessés... certains laissaient échapper quelques râles derrières un paravent noir qui recouvrait leurs traits.

Ils étaient trois. Un noir, deux blancs.

L'esprit de David s'éveilla soudainement, et un courant rapide d'informations, de peur et de douleur s'engouffra dans ses veines et sortit par sa gorge en un cri douloureux.

_Morgan, Reid et Hotch ? _

Sa vue était trouble... Impossible à dire... Il tenta de se concentrer... Il ne voyait que des corps mutilés, horriblement mutilés, dépouillés de pudeur et d'humanité. Il sentait des larmes affluer dans ses yeux asséchés... Il ne voyait plus rien. Il tenta d'essuyer cette tristesse aveuglante... Mais ses bras semblaient l'avoir quitté. Perdu, il regarda à sa droite, puis à sa gauche et remarqua qu'ils étaient suspendus au-dessus de lui. Une peur panique lui broya sournoisement le ventre.

_Du sang. _

Du sang, des trainées coagulées sur ses bras. Il retint un cri d'horreur en remarquant ses mains clouées au dessus de son crâne. Un flot d'incompréhension et de douleur le heurta violemment. Il se mit à trépigner, à battre des jambes, à tirer un peu et n'arrivait qu'à s'arracher plus de cris. Essoufflé et découragé, il ramena ses jambes sur son torse et entendit un léger cliquetis métallique. Des serpents faits d'haillons de fer s'enfonçait dans ses deux mollets. Il retint un hoquet nauséeux et regarda incrédule la chose. La vue lui était plus douloureuse que la sensation elle-même.

-_Mon Dieu... qu'est-ce que..._

Il releva les yeux et vit à nouveaux ses collègues. Leur état. Finirait-il comme eux ? La panique le fit trembler de la tête aux pieds.

-_Non... non... A l'aide !!! Sortez-moi de là ! Pitié ! Hotch ?! Que ce passe-t-il ?_

Aucun corps ne réagit. Une porte grinça de manière horrible tandis qu'il pleurait encore. Lui, l'illustre David Rossi, allait finir dans une cave humide et froide, cloué à un mur... A même le sol.

Une voix très proche s'éleva. Une voix de femme. Une voix inconnue...

-_Bonjour David. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous mettre à l'épreuve. Votre vie ou la leur... Vous avez remarqué que vous êtes « attaché » au mur par les mains et les jambes. En fait, il s'agit d'un système assez ingénieux. Si vous enlevez vos mains de ce mur, l'agent Hotchner se fera étrangler par le garrot qu'il porte autour du cou. Si vous retirez l'anneau qui s'enfonce dans votre mollet droit, c'est l'agent Reid qui subira ce sort... et enfin, si vous avez la force d'arracher le gauche, c'est l'agent Morgan qui s'étouffera. C'est amusant, non ?_

Rossi tremblait de tout son corps, dégoûté et désemparé et ne sut que répondre.

-_Je... je... non..._

La silhouette féminine se tenait dans l'ombre, tout près d'une porte située à sa droite. Il tentait en vain de la détailler, de la reconnaître... d'apercevoir celle qui tenait la faux... Celle qui d'ici peu, couperait le fil de sa vie. Mais l'ombre la protégeait.

-_Autre chose qu'il faut que vous sachiez. Vous ne le sentez pas, mais vous avez ingéré un petit explosif qui s'enclenchera dans dix minutes. Celui-ci n'est pas capable de tuer... tout de suite. En fait, il fera exploser votre estomac ou vos intestins et vous mourrez dans d'atroces souffrances. Le seul moyen d'empêcher ça, c'est de vous éloigner du signal. De passer cette porte. Dans l'autre pièce, vous serez à l'abri. C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire. Bonne chance._

David, les yeux fous, pris de spasme à l'idée d'avoir une bombe en lui, se mit à hurler de rage contre cette personne.

-_Je vous tuerais ! Je vous tuerais !!_

La personne rit légèrement.

-_Vous croyez que ce n'est pas déjà fait, David ?..._

Un silence pesant entrecoupé de sanglots suivit le lourd claquement de la porte. Elle était partie. Qui était-elle ? Que cherchait-elle ? Que fallait-il qu'il fasse ? Sauver sa peau ou celle des autres ?

Il tenta de se calmer. _Il n'avait que dix minutes_. Cette pensée le fit tressaillir et revenir à lui.

Ses collègues étaient très mal en point. Presque mourants. Lui, il avait encore la vie devant lui, non ? Ils comprendraient sûrement ce choix. Oui, ils feraient la même chose s'ils étaient à sa place. Sa gorge se noua : et puis, la strangulation était préférable à l'agonie qu'ils subissaient tous les trois en ce moment. Il pensa un peu à Hotch, ses confidences, ses conseils et ses ordres toujours justes. Il se souvint de Morgan, de ses colères, de son tempérament incontrôlable et de sa douceur bien cachée derrière des muscles aussi épais que les murs de cet endroit. Et finalement, il pensa à Reid, si jeune, si intelligent et si innocent. Des larmes de désespoir laissaient des sillages humides sur ses joues rebondies. Mais lui... il était l'une des bases du profilage, il était connu, respecté, plus important qu'eux, non ? C'était égoïste, sans doute... mais qui pourrait lui reprocher de préférer sa vie à celle des autres ?

_-Je... je suis désolé..._

Il tremblait encore et préféra ne plus fixer ces ombres humaines qui faisaient déjà parties du passé depuis qu'il avait décidé de vivre. Il inspira profondément et regarda ses mains : il allait commencer par Hotch... Il allait le tuer... _Il allait se sauver_. Il tira ses mains dans un hurlement.

_Inconfortable. Douleur. Froid. Humidité... et une odeur de mort pour empester le tout._

_A suivre._


	8. Chapter 8

Une douleur aiguë silencieuse dans ce vacarme de hurlements lui transperça le corps. Le sang éclaboussa ses yeux, son front et sa barbe, petites constellations flamboyantes et sinistres. Il n'entendait que ses propres cris mais ne pensait plus qu'à la douleur insurmontable. Un voile noir l'aveugla temporairement avant que seule la douleur immense dans son corps vide de cris ne prenne le dessus. Il entendit alors loin en face, un léger frottement de chair sur le sol. Un pantin de sang s'étouffait lentement, secoué de spasmes atroces. Une bouffée de remords, de désespoir et de regrets le submergea.

_-Je... je... désolé..._

L'homme se recroquevilla un instant à cause du poids de la culpabilité et de la douleur qui élançait son être. Il attendit patiemment que cette chose déjà inhumaine finisse cette danse macabre, que ces gémissements étouffés s'éteignent. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Qui avait pu le pousser à en arriver à tuer son ami et collègue ? _Comment en arrivait-il à le dépersonnaliser_ ?

Par respect, il le laissa s'en aller en réprimant tous cris : comment oser exposer sa voix à quelqu'un qui avait la gorge tellement serrée que _plus un souffle d'air_ ne pouvait passer ? N'était-ce pas pire que la torture présente ?

Les soubresauts du corps se ralentirent, la mort l'enserrait tellement à cet instant, que cet être n'avait plus la force de lutter, de se battre contre ce sort qu'il ne méritait pas. Ce spectacle dura des heures aux oreilles et aux yeux de Rossi. Les deux autres corps tremblaient de voir un des leurs partir... Ils se savaient menacés, ils savaient qu'ils le suivraient... et entravés, ils ne pouvaient se détacher de ce destin choisi à leur insu.

Quelque part, ces masques sur leurs visages étaient bénéfiques à David... Imaginer Aaron, les yeux exorbités et éclatés de sang, le fixant avec un regard noir et aussi profond que les affres mortelles,... C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça. Le corps s'arrêta enfin. Le silence revint. Pénible. David éclata en sanglots... Cependant, il savait parfaitement que sa tâche n'était pas finie... Il avait trop tardé... Il avait peur de sentir une explosion dans ses entrailles, à tout instant. Il regarda les chaines dans ses mollets puis Morgan et Reid qui semblaient traversés par un courant électrique... Ils pleuraient, sans doute.

_Il ne pouvait pas hésiter et les laisser comme ça, non ?_

Il avait encore peur de la douleur, ne supportant presque pas celle de ses mains. Il avait envie de vomir et tentait de faire abstraction du trou béant qui lui souriait de manière ignoble. Il serra encore les dents et décida de tirer les deux jambes, en même temps. Il se traina à quatre pattes loin du mur et frissonna en touchant le sol froid et rugueux qui s'étalait devant lui. Il avança un peu et sentit les chaînes tirer douloureusement sa peau en arrière. Il lança un regard désespéré à ses deux amis. Ils avaient un avenir prometteur... Ils avaient des rêves, des projets, la vie devant eux. Qui était-il pour leur enlever ça ? Il ferma les yeux et se reprit : il devait vivre. Il sentit une odeur d'urine. Il n'osa pas se poser la question : est-ce Morgan ou Reid, le corps d'Hotch qui se vidait de ses dernières substances ou lui-même ? Il se mordit la lèvre... en imaginant la trouille de ses collègues... mais quelque part, lui aussi, avait de quoi être terrorisé... Il pouvait également mourir et devait faire un choix horrible. Il chassa ces pensées et se concentra à nouveau sur son objectif : la vie liée à la mort de deux personnes. _Deux choses_. Deux simples vies. Des gens meurent tous les jours. Il faut mourir un jour... Mourir pour quelqu'un –lui en l'occurrence- n'était-ce pas une mort que souhaiteraient ses collègues ? Il avala difficilement sa salive et arrêta là, les conjectures... Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps, après tout.

Il contracta ses mâchoires mécaniquement et hurla en tirant ses deux jambes d'un coup sec. La douleur le scia à nouveau en deux et il se roula en boule en hurlant. En la sentant le traverser de haut en bas, il crut un instant que la bombe avait explosé. Mais après un long moment il la sentit battre en retraite pour revenir dans ses mollets arrachés... Il lança un regard hébété à ses jambes... Il voyait ses os et son muscle était à moitié arraché au niveau de la cheville... Le sang se répandait sur le sol à une vitesse effarante et dessinait sa douleur sur le béton. Il avait trop mal pour bouger, terrassé par une douleur effroyable et inimaginable. Jamais il n'avait vécu ça... Il avait toujours habité à l'abri de tout, dans un endroit confortable et chaud. Il pleura encore et entendit Reid et Morgan secoués de spasmes atroces, comme Hotch quelques minutes auparavant. D'ailleurs, combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que la tarée était sortie ? Sept, huit... Neuf ? Il sentit une panique monstre lui broyer les entrailles et il pensa au petit appareil qui flottait dans ses liquides gastriques. Il se doutait qu'il devait être dans ses intestins... Il l'imaginait. Il imaginait ses boyaux explosés. Il imaginait la douleur... Un gémissement plus prononcé de Morgan le fit sortir de sa sanglante rêverie : il devait sortir.

Il se traina alors à la force des bras... La porte était à dix mètres. Dix longs mètres. Ses mains horriblement mutilées l'aidaient à peine et la douleur de ses jambes lui volaient ses forces et le faisait trembler violemment. Il ne pensait qu'à elle... Elle lui explosait la tête.

Il gémit et avança encore... Le sol lui arrachait la peau du torse et du ventre et abrasait ses jambes qui ne répondaient plus et qui saignaient encore tant. Il avait envie de vomir... mais il n'avait rien dans l'estomac... et cette foutue bombe était trop loin pour être récupérée par ce moyen. Il se traina encore, laissant, tel un escargot, des trainées poisseuses derrière lui.

Un des corps arrêta ses spasmes, vaincu par l'asphyxie... Les neurones du brillant docteur Reid venaient de succomber à un manque d'oxygène prolongé. De nouvelles larmes affluèrent aux yeux de Rossi qui était à trois mètres du salut.

Le dernier corps résista encore un peu... Ces pieds ensanglantés battaient un peu l'air de la pièce, de manière désordonnée. David était heureusement à une vingtaine de mètre... protégé de ces souffrances par la distance placée entre ces corps et lui. Il ignora donc Morgan qui usa de ses dernières forces pour s'accrocher à un sort pourtant scellé. Il mourut une dizaine de secondes après son jeune collègue.

Rossi avait l'impression de sentir leurs poids sur ses épaules... Ils trainaient des cadavres avec lui, désormais. La douleur mentale était insupportable maintenant que le silence planait à nouveau dans cette pièce de torture. Il continua à se traîner et entendit un décompte funeste:

_« 10... 9... 8... »_

Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite, tandis que les nombres se rapprochaient de la fin de son existence.

Avait-il tué trois collègues pour rien ? Il était devant la porte et leva une main pour atteindre la poignée étrangement haute à ses yeux.

_« 4...3... »_

Il arriva enfin à la tourner et se traina rapidement de l'autre côté.

_« ...2...1...0 »_

Il hurla et tira ses jambes hors de l'entrée puis ferma la porte, le cœur battant. Rien... _Rien._ Etait-il sauvé ? Il se mit à pleurer, encore. Cette fois, il était certain de s'être fait dessus. La douleur et la remords l'assaillaient et les larmes l'aveuglaient. Il lui fallut un moment pour se calmer... Et alors, il remarqua des bruits continus. Des « bips » réguliers. Il tourna la tête et, tout d'abord, aperçut un grand écran de télévision sur lequel on pouvait observer la pièce de laquelle il venait de s'échapper. Il voyait les trois cadavres. _Ses trois meurtres._

_Ce salaud l'avait observé faire ça._

Il baissa les yeux et eut un hoquet surpris et horrifié.

_Ce n'était pas pour que le tueur regarde._

Hotch, Reid et Morgan fixaient l'écran avec des yeux mornes, vitreux à cause des drogues que des perfusions leur injectaient. Ils n'étaient pas dans un bon état, mais les moniteurs étaient explicitent : leurs cœurs battaient. Hotch tourna légèrement les yeux vers lui et il y lut une certaine appréhension et une incompréhension.

_-C... __co... comment ?_

Il les avait tués dans la pièce d'à côté, non ? Mais s'ils étaient ici... Une voix qui s'éleva juste derrière lui coupa ses réflexions.

_-Il fallait que je me débarrasse des autres participants... Les pourris. En fait, vous savez, les vies de vos collègues... et la vôtre, dépendront entièrement de ce que choisiront les deux derniers membres de votre équipe. Bonne nuit David, puissiez-vous vous réveiller un jour._

Abasourdi, il ne put se retourner avant de sentir une morsure dans son cou. Les douleurs s'estompèrent. Il sombra. Il ne comprenait rien... mais après avoir tué des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, pour une obscure raison, il se demandait s'il était vraiment préférable de se réveiller un jour.

A suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

Un étrange frisson enlaça son corps étendu et lourd. Comme si le froid traçait déjà les sillons qu'emprunterait bientôt la peur.

Doucement, elle se réveillait. Ses pensées vagabondaient librement dans cette pièce scellée. Elle songea vaguement à cette enquête, à cette poursuite, à ce noir... puis ce froid... Elle vit Henry, ce matin-là, en train de manger ces ignobles petits pots pour bébés... C'était peut-être hier... Où était-elle ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle allongée sur ce sol, glacée jusqu'au plus profond de son être ?

Elle gémit légèrement et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux pour trouver des réponses. La luminosité de la pièce brûla douloureusement ses pupilles et elle grogna un peu. Elle avança des mains hésitantes vers son visage et cacha légèrement ses yeux avant de tenter de les rouvrir à nouveau. La morsure se fit moins forte et elle put observer la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle remarqua tout d'abord un corps allongé près du sien... Un corps de marbre.

_-Emily ?..._

JJ se mit doucement à quatre pattes, incapable de se redresser entièrement et vacilla vaillamment jusqu'à son amie. Une bouffée de panique la prit en la voyant inerte. Elle toucha sa peau lisse et froide, son visage carré, ses paupières fermées et ses lèvres blanches.

_-Réveille-toi..._

Elle se pencha un peu pour écouter sa respiration mais son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle ne pouvait entendre que lui... et imaginer son écho sur les murs de cette pièce.

_-Pitié Emily..._

Elle secoua légèrement sa collègue. Des larmes aussi froides que son corps s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

_-Emily..._

Rien à faire. Elle prit son poignet en tremblant et tenta de percevoir des pulsations... Elle ne sentait rien sous ses doigts endormis par le froid. Elle passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux emmêlés et se redressa légèrement. Elle regarda autour d'elle... Quatre murs en béton, un plafond gris et lézardé, un sol rugueux et froid... Ses yeux s'accrochèrent enfin sur une vieille porte en fer. Elle s'avança un peu vers elle puis revint en arrière.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Emily ici, seule...

Elle regarda son amie et caressa délicatement ses cheveux foncés. C'était impossible qu'elle soit morte. Elle allait se réveiller... donc, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ici.

Il fallait qu'elle l'aide, qu'elle soit avec elle au moment de son réveil.

Elle se releva à nouveau, chancelante et mit ses mains sous les aisselles d'Emily pour la tirer avec elle. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un corps puisse peser autant... à moins que ses forces ne lui fassent simplement défaut.

Essoufflée, elle arriva enfin à cette porte. Elle la poussa sans difficulté et elle s'ouvrit dans une grincement assourdissant qui la fit frémir d'horreur.

Elle avait l'impression d'être dans ces cauchemars horribles où l'on avance sans but jusqu'à tomber dans un trou pour se réveiller en sursaut. Elle avait peur. Et espérait qu'il s'agissait encore d'un rêve.

Elle avança prudemment dans la nouvelle pièce, hissant toujours sa pauvre Emily. La lumière blafarde éclairait des murs recouverts de photos. Hotch. Morgan. Rossi. Reid. Prentiss. Et _elle_.

Elle glapit légèrement et lâcha son amie dont le corps fit un bruit mat en s'écrasant sur le sol. Jennifer était tétanisée devant ces centaines de visages indifférents... Ces visages pris au dépourvu, partout... Au boulot, devant chez eux, dans la rue...

Quelqu'un les avait suivis des mois. Elle se mit à trembler nerveusement, fixée par ses yeux immobiles... Où étaient ses collègues ? Elle fouilla la pièce du regard et vit sur le mur du fond, d'énormes lettres de sang.

_« Il est temps de laver le sang sur tes mains et d'effacer les traits de l'innocence »_

Elle baissa un peu les yeux et remarqua un seau étrange et fumant en dessous de ce message. Elle arrêta de respirer et entendit un léger grésillement sortir de ce récipient. Elle crut ne jamais pouvoir recommencer à inspirer tellement la peur lui serrait la gorge : elle ne comprenait rien. Une voix résonna enfin dans cette pièce.

_« Jennifer. Ici s'arrêtera la vengeance. En face de toi se trouve un seau d'acide. Il est accroché au sol. Je te demande de faire une écuelle avec tes mains et de brûler le visage de ta collègue, Emily. Si tu refuses, je tuerais les hommes de ton équipe. »_

La voix était aussi glaciale que ses pensées en ce moment. Elle se mit à gémir douloureusement sans comprendre. Que se passait-il ? Qui était cette femme qui lui intimait des choses aussi affreuses ?

Elle regarda Emily endormie. Son visage, ses paupières... Elle ne pouvait pas. _Elle était encore en vie... _Elle se mit à pleurer, écrasée par ce choix. Elle hurla aussi, un bref moment et n'entendit pas des pas se rapprocher d'elle. La voix s'éleva à nouveau, proche, terriblement proche.

_-Mais voyons... Jennifer... Tu l'as déjà fait... Pourquoi cette hésitation ? Parce que cette fois, tu tiens à ta collègue ? Parce cette vie vaut plus que la mienne ? Parce que son visage fait partie de ton entourage ?_

JJ sursauta et se retourna vers la personne qui braquait une arme sur elle.

_-N... non..._

Un visage inhumain. Une masse informe de chair coulée, sans cheveux, entièrement parcheminée par des cicatrices atroces, deux trous pour un nez, des paupières sans cils, tombantes... Des mains palmées, des mains monstrueuses qui tenait un glock pointé sur son corps, cible tremblante et incapable de bouger.

La conscience de Jennifer se réveilla soudainement et lui rappela cette affaire... Trois ans auparavant, à Denver... cette femme qui avait demandé de l'aide. Qui _LUI_ avait demandé de l'aide. Une femme en détresse, harcelée... Ils connaissaient le suspect, ils savaient qui la harcelait. Mais ce cas n'était pas assez important pour l'équipe. Ce cas secondaire avait été enterré pour faire place à d'autres enquêtes. La jeune femme s'était fait brûler à l'acide quelques jours plus tard.*

Elle hoqueta de souffrance et de panique.

_-J'étais chirurgien avant... J'utilisais mes mains pour donner la vie, aujourd'hui, je ne sais que donner la mort... Depuis que j'ai tenté de protéger mon visage de l'acide... En vain, d'ailleurs. J'étais belle... plus belle qu'elle... Je m'appelais Hélène... Hélène Foxins. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis qu'un numéro dans le service des greffes de peau... dans le service de rééducation... Pour aller chercher des allocations pour survivre... Et un monstre pour les gens qui me voient._

La femme inhumaine se pencha en avant et toucha le visage d'Emily, à quelques mètres de Jennifer qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

_-L'équipe a payé... Ils savent ce que ça fait de souffrir... Ils savent ce que ça fait d'être confronté sans aide à un destin horrible... _

Jennifer continua à pleurer et parvint enfin à articuler :

_-On... on... ne voulait pas... que ça... se passe comme ça..._

La meurtrière la regarda de ses yeux éteints.

_-Moi non plus. Pourtant..._

Foxins se tut un instant. Le silence était insoutenable et entrecoupé des pleurs de Jennifer qui n'était pas résolue à défigurer son amie.

_-Va jusqu'au seau en pierre. _

Jennifer secoua la tête. La femme soupira et répondit calmement.

_-Tu préfères que je les tue tous ?_

La jeune femme blonde secoua la tête, douloureusement.

_-Non, pitié... pitié..._

Mais derrière ce masque monstrueux, plus aucune conscience, plus aucune pitié ne pouvaient ébranler sa résolution. Elle voulait absolument lui faire comprendre ce que ça faisait d'être envoyée à l'abattoir... Et lui faire prendre conscience de l'effet dévastateur de l'acide sur quelqu'un. Elle s'avança vers elle et rapprocha le canon noir et insondable près de sa tête.

_-Avance._

JJ finit par obéir et tenta de se relever. Elle reçut soudain un violent coup de crosse qui la renvoya au sol. La surprise était plus grande que la douleur.

_-Reste à terre._

Elle sentit un liquide chaud émaner de sa tempe... Des gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le sol... Elle les regarda voler au ralenti et s'écraser sur le béton. Elle avança comme un automate, à quatre pattes, sur le tempo de ces gouttes écarlates. Comme dans un rêve, elle arriva devant le seau fumant et crépitant. L'horreur de la situation lui donna un haut-le-cœur et elle faillit vomir. Quand ce cauchemar allait-il se terminer ? Et comment ? Elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

_- Mets tes mains dedans._

L'ordre était catégorique. Mais ses mains s'agrippaient avec force à ses cuisses. Non, elle refusait de souffrir à ce point. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle sentit une nausée plus forte lui tordre l'estomac et elle vomit sur le sol, s'éclaboussant de bile. L'odeur horrible mélangée au vapeur d'acide lui donnait des vertiges.

Une main lui tira violemment les cheveux et JJ hurla de douleur.

_-Je t'ai dit DE METTRE TES JOLIES MAINS DEDANS !_

Elle relâcha son emprise et la poussa un peu en avant, vers le seau lentement rongé. Elle avait peur... Tellement peur de la douleur. Tellement peur pour ses collègues... Mais pouvait-elle vraiment exécuter les ordres ? Ne les tuerait-elle pas quand même ? Elle prit une grande inspiration approcha ses mains du liquide transparent et bouillonnant. Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau... Comment pourrait-elle encore serrer Henry contre elle avec des mains brûlées ? Elle prit une grande inspiration et plongea la main gauche dedans. La brûlure était atroce, déchirante, sa peau coulait, faisait des cloques, fondait. Son hurlement fut bientôt suivi d'un autre, rageur et d'un bruit sourd. Elle se retourna et remarqua qu'Emily, réveillée, venait de frapper Foxins. Elle retira sa main, se leva, et l'appliqua sur le visage de la tueuse qui se mit à hurler.

Emily l'attrapa violemment par le bras, la tira en arrière pour qu'elle lâche Hélène, et elles coururent jusque la première pièce. Elles fermèrent la porte derrière elles et regardèrent désespérément la pièce sans issue. Emily, sans vraiment comprendre la situation ni ce qu'il s'était passé, resta contre la porte de métal pour bloquer la progression d'Hélène. Les questions seraient pour plus tard.

JJ tourna fébrilement dans la pièce, tapant sur les murs de sa main valide, faisant abstraction de la douleur qui émanait de la gauche, pour trouver une issue.

_-Mais d'où venait-elle ?!_

Elles entendaient Hélène frapper sur la porte. Emily, paniquée se mit à hurler :

_-Fais vite !_

Jennifer pleurait de désespoir : elle ne savait pas où était la sortie... Elle commençait à redouter qu'elle soit dans l'autre pièce... quand elle remarqua une taque de fer dans un coin de la pièce. Elle courut vers elle, le cœur battant. Une voix rageuse s'éleva de l'autre pièce.

_-A TROIS, JE TIRE !... UN !_

Elle arriva enfin à côté de ce taque, tremblante, faible et passa les ongles de sa main valide en dessous pour la soulever... Elle se retourna l'ongle du pouce... mais elle avait tellement peur que rien ne pouvait plus lui faire mal.

_-DEUX !_

Frénétiquement, elle fit des signes à Emily pour qu'elle lâche rapidement la porte et vienne.

_-TROIS !_

Deux déflagrations résonnèrent dans le silence de l'endroit et une pluie de sang éclaboussa le sol dans un cri déchirant. L'épaule d'Emily était littéralement explosée... Elle courut malgré la douleur, jusqu'à la trappe, sous le regard choqué de Jennifer qui sortit cependant rapidement de sa torpeur.

Elles s'y engouffrèrent au moment où elles entendirent la porte grincer. Elles tombèrent dans un couloir sombre et, sans une seconde de réflexion, détalèrent vers la droite dans des artères sombres, le souffle court. La main poisseuse d'Emily s'accrochait puissamment à la main droite de JJ.

La douleur et le froid étaient sans importance maintenant que la mort les suivait... Seule la peur les faisait avancer dans des artères privées de lumière qui les menaient vers l'inconnu. Elles distançaient momentanément le sort cruel. _Mais y a-t-il vraiment une porte de sortie dans l'Enfer?_  
_  
A suivre... _

* Dans la saison Trois, l'épisode 18... Lorsque JJ décide qu'ils enquêtent sur le cas d'une femme harcelée, elle décrit ce qui s'est passé un an plus tôt, à Denver, quand ils n'ont pas pris l'affaire. J'ai juste inventé un nom et un métier pour expliquer comment elle a pu maintenir en vie nos chers membres de l'équipe!


	10. Chapter 10

Les ténèbres se refermaient sur l'espoir, comme une coquille sur sa perle, semblant vouloir les retenir à jamais dans son antre d'oubli. Des battements erratiques, des souffles coupés, des bruits de pas et un silence étouffant écrasaient leur corps oppressés par la peur et la douleur.

Emily ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé... Elle s'était réveillée, voilà quelques minutes, à terre, et avait vu une femme défigurée obliger JJ à mettre sa main dans de l'acide... A ce souvenir, sa main serra un peu celle de la jeune femme. Pour quelles obscures raisons avait-on pu vouloir faire du mal à Jennifer ?

Puis, la fuite, les coups de feu... Son épaule. Elle sentait des larmes couler sur ses joues froides et sales : elle avait mal. Elle courait sans but, pour échapper à la mort et pour trouver une sortie qui n'existait peut-être pas. Mais elle ne pouvait pas penser à cela pour le moment. La douleur à son épaule et ses jambes qui fléchissaient à chaque enjambée étaient plus importantes... Il lui fallait beaucoup de concentration pour ne pas trébucher sur le sol rugueux. Elle avait remarqué qu'elle était à pied nu dés l'instant où elle avait détalé : sa plante de pied était littéralement arrachée... Chaque pas était une douleur supplémentaire... et une déception grandissante. Tout était noir.

Soudain, elles butèrent violemment contre un mur de pierres. Elle se cogna rudement le nez contre la paroi humide et dure. Il craqua sinistrement et du sang se mit à couler abondamment sur ses lèvres sèches. JJ gémit... De son bras valide, elle toucha à tâtons l'entrave à leur course. Elle sentit la main de sa collègue se crisper et s'agiter. Elle pleurait et tout son corps en tremblait. Emily tenta de ne pas céder à la panique qui la gagnait : étaient-elles dans un cul de sac sans issue ? La femme allait-elle les rattraper, vider son chargeur sur elles ?

Elle avala avec difficulté sa salive et laissa courir sa main vers la droite. Il semblait y avoir un nouveau couloir.

_-JJ... Par ici..._

Elle entendit un instant la réponse de sa collègue qui n'arrivait plus à respirer.

_-J... je... je n'en peux plus..._

Elle la tira vers elle et effleura une texture peu agréable tout en réprimant un frisson d'horreur. Jennifer quand à elle, gémit douloureusement. Sa main était dans un état pitoyable. Emily fit abstraction de l'image épouvantable qui se présentait à elle vu ce qu'elle avait touché, et la prit dans ses bras.

_-Shhht... Calme-toi... On va s'en sortir. Tu dois t'en sortir... Pour Will. Pour Henry. Viens. Je suis sûre que par là, il doit y avoir une sortie._

Elle sentit son corps tremblant se calmer doucement à ses paroles, à son contact doux et tendre. Elle semblait toujours à bout, mais maniable. Elle la tira doucement vers la droite et marcha vite, trainant presque sa collègue. Elle-même se battait contre la douleur et le désespoir. Elle ne croyait plus pouvoir s'en sortir.

Soudain, une faible lumière fit chavirer son cœur entier. Elle se mit à courir, traînant JJ avec elle. Un espoir plus profond que ce sinistre noir s'engouffra dans ses pieds douloureux et ensanglantés, accélérant la mesure de son cœur.

_De la lumière !_

Elle y arriva enfin et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un trou percé dans un mur... Tremblante et déçue, elle jeta un coup d'œil dedans... Une pièce vide à l'exception d'un goal et d'un envoyeur de balles, parsemée d'éclaboussures de sang se dévoila sous ses yeux. Un frisson de dégoûts et de désespoir la submergea. A qui était ce sang ? Qu'était cette pièce ? A quoi servait-elle ? Pourquoi ce trou symétrique dans le mur ? Pour regarder en direct les souffrances d'un pauvre inconnu ? Elle se mit à trembler et sa tête lui tourna violemment. Sur quelle tarée étaient-elles tombées ? Ou étaient les membres de l'équipe ? Garcia devait les chercher, fouiller ciel et terre, non ? Elles allaient bientôt être retrouveés... Peut-être étaient-elles les seules à avoir été enlevées? Elle priait pour ça et serra à nouveau la main froide de Jennifer. Elles devaient continuer.

A chaque moment, elle pensait entendre un bruit de pas derrière elles, à chaque respiration, elle sentait un souffle glacial parcourir sa nuque, un souffle provenant de deux immondes trous sur une face de cire fondue. Elle tira encore un peu JJ qui semblait atone. Elles avancèrent à nouveau, plus désespérées que si elles avaient eu la mort en face.

Le silence était pesant. Mourir en silence, dans le noir, sans ne jamais avoir rien dit d'intéressant, sans jamais avoir rien bâti, en voilà une chose affreuse. Emily regrettait de ne pas avoir su construire une famille. JJ regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le temps de voir son fils en âge de comprendre à quel point elle l'aimait. Elles avaient arrêté de courir. Les adieux silencieux, les souvenirs des bons jours emplissaient la voute à bagages qu'elles se créaient avant la fin. Car elle viendrait, c'était certain. Par derrière, peut-être ? Avant qu'elles n'aient fini d'emballer les joyaux de leur vie inachevée... Le premier sourire de son enfant. La remise des diplômes. La fierté des parents. Tout était douleur et réconfort. Dans ce noir, elles projetaient encore des éclats de rire, des gestes d'amour et d'humanité. Elles enrayaient la peur et se donnaient une force nouvelle pour accepter un destin injuste. _Elles ne pensaient plus s'en sortir._

Emily serra la main de son amie. Un geste qui signifiait qu'elle avait été heureuse de la connaître. Un geste simple. Pas besoin de mots pour exprimer l'indicible. Parler aurait été trop difficile, de toute manière.

Prentiss avait baissé les yeux et ne cherchait même plus voir de la lumière. Soudain un éclat retint son attention, au sol. Elle s'arrêta net, surprenant JJ qui lui rentra dedans. Fébrilement, elle rangea son désespoir et se laissa à nouveau baigner par l'absurde folie de l'espoir.

_-Emily ! Qu'est-ce que tu..._

Jennifer ne put finir sa phrase et elle remarqua aussi un grand rectangle lumineux. Elle leva les yeux : une trappe. Son cœur se mit à cogner sourdement comme celui d'Emily. Elle ne se demanda même pas si c'était une bonne idée, si ce n'était pas un piège, elle voulait juste sortir. Quitte à mourir, autant le faire en voyant la mort arriver. Il aurait fallu qu'elle monte sur les épaules d'Emily pour l'atteindre... Mais celle-ci était grièvement blessée. Elle lui offrit alors son dos, bien qu'elle soit plus lourde qu'elle.

_-Monte, Emily._

La brune ne se fit pas prier, elle s'agrippa aux épaules de sa collègue et monta sur ses épaules fragiles. Elle leva son bras intact et poussa de toutes ses forces... Un grincement métallique retentit et elle poussa la taque sur le côté. Elle se redressa un peu, prit son courage à deux mains, leva son deuxième bras dont l'épaule était ensanglantée, retint un cri de douleur et se hissa doucement vers la lumière. Avant même d'observer la pièce elle tendit la main à Jennifer qu'elle monta sans peine dans la salle où elle était. La lumière agressait ses yeux et elle ne fit que cligner frénétiquement les paupières durant une bonne minute avant d'apercevoir un lit à côté d'elle.

Une main bandée pendait mollement hors des draps blancs. Elle se redressa un peu et étouffa un cri d'horreur tandis que JJ, étalée sur le sol, tentait toujours de s'habituer à la luminosité.

_-Spencer..._

Le jeune homme avait des bandages partout sauf au visage. Des traits angéliques et tirés par la douleur. Il la fixait doucement, inquiet.

_-Emily... enfuis-toi... Appelle les secours... avant qu'elle ne revienne..._

Elle ne l'écouta qu'à moitié et le serra un peu contre elle : qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son génie... Cet enfant adulte si gentil et si intelligent... Si fragile, aussi. Une colère sourde coula dans ses veines : qui avait pu lui faire du mal ? Elle caressa un peu ses cheveux et remarqua alors les autres lits. Hotch, Morgan et Rossi. Un frisson d'horreur la prit.

_-Je... On... on... va vous sortir de là..._

Ils n'étaient visiblement pas transportables... Jennifer se releva à côté d'elle, prise de tremblements affreux. Sa main, à la lumière, semblait sortie d'un film gore... On voyait ses os à certains endroits... La chair était perforée par des dizaines de trous et de cloques. Une véritable horreur. Emily retint une nausée en voyant ce spectacle et regarda à nouveau Spencer qui avait du mal à rester éveillé.

_-Je te promets... qu'on y arrivera._

Elle caressa sa joue puis se retira doucement, regrettant la chaleur de sa peau qui contrastait avec le froid qui l'entourait. Elle regarda la pièce. Il y avait deux portes, une à droite et une à gauche.

_-Celle... de gauche..._

Spencer avait prononcé ces mots de manière hachée... avant de s'endormir. Emily l'observa : il était _paisible_. Elle sortit enfin de sa contemplation et prit JJ par le bras pour aller vers la gauche. Des pas retentirent alors dans le couloir vers lequel elles se dirigeaient. La panique s'empara à nouveau d'elles et elles observèrent fébrilement les alentours pour trouver une arme. Les yeux de JJ s'accrochèrent sur une bombonne d'oxygène couchée sur le sol. Emily la vit également et courut la prendre. Les pas se rapprochaient, menaçants. Elle se plaça derrière la porte, tremblante, avec une JJ qui étouffait des sanglots paniqués.

Elle rassemblait ses forces et savait qu'elle n'aurait droit qu'à _un_ coup... que si elle ratait, l'autre pourrait l'abattre d'une balle. Abattre JJ... Reid... Morgan... Hotch et Rossi... Elle raffermit sa prise malgré la douleur de son épaule.

Une ombre passa le seuil et le coup partit avec une violence inouïe. Un bruit sourd et monumental se fit entendre. La femme monstrueuse tomba en arrière et lâcha son arme qu'elle pointait déjà en prévision d'une rencontre avec les fugitives... Jennifer, immobile jusqu'à présent, courut pour l'attraper tandis qu'Emily hurlait de douleur : son épaule lui faisait endurer un vrai calvaire. Elle se laissa glisser contre un mur, tout était noir, tout était douleur.

Hélène se pencha et attrapa l'un des pieds râpés jusqu'au sang de JJ qui, courant vers l'arme, s'étala de tout son long à un mètre à peine de l'arme. Elle tenta aussitôt de la traîner en arrière pour la devancer, mais JJ lui envoya un pied dans la figure qu'elle se fit une joie de mordre le plus fort possible. Le sang coula dans sa bouche tandis que la jeune femme criait et tentait d'échapper à la morsure. Elle enfonça ses dents encore plus profondément, les sentant rencontrer les os de son pied, les briser. Jennifer lui envoya le talon de son deuxième pied dans la gorge et Hélène ouvrit la bouche pour hurler et tousser. L'agent en profita pour ramper, attraper l'arme, se retourner, _viser_...

Tout ce passa comme dans un mauvais rêve... Elle revit la belle jeune femme qui s'était adressée à elle des années auparavant et elle tenta de faire abstraction des traits délicats de l'époque pour fixer ce monstre déjà détruit qui gisait devant elle, la bouche ensanglantée de sang, ses dents parfaitement alignées couvertes de sa propre peau, ce visage ignoble...

Grotesque vestige de sa beauté passée, unique élément préservé, ses beaux yeux bleus reflétaient la surprise et la résignation. Jennifer n'hésita plus et tira. Une balle dans la tête. Dans cette tête informe. _A cause d'elle-même_. De son choix, trois ans auparavant. Elle lâcha l'arme et se mit à pleurer. Elle avait honte d'avoir tué. Elle avait mal. Elle était inconsolable.

Emily vacilla jusqu'à elle et la releva sans qu'elle proteste.

_-On... on... doit... trouver de l'aide..._

Elles prirent le couloir qu'avait pris Hélène, sous le triple regard vitreux de la morte qui suivaient leur progression vers la sortie et arrivèrent enfin à une sortie qui donnait dans les bois. Il faisait gris, dehors. Pluvieux. Elles déambulèrent sans un mot, sans aucune pensée, sans même sentir la douleur, pendant un moment avant de trouver la civilisation. Elles furent interceptées par des passants, des policiers, des ambulanciers... Les autres furent rapidement retrouvés, soignés... Mais étaient-ils sauvés pour autant?

La nuit quand le cauchemar recommencerait, quand l'horreur les reprendrait, quand le bourreau/victime leur rappellerait l'ultime meurtre perpétré contre sa personne, pourraient-ils se pardonner... Oublier la douleur ? Comment se sauver de soi-même, de ses propres choix ?

-----------

Seule dans son grand bureau silencieux, Garcia qui revenait de l'hôpital où elle avait tenté durant des heures d'extirper un sourire à son Morgan, s'assit et se mit doucement à pleurer devant ses objets plus décalés les uns que les autres. Elle n'avait pas su les protéger, ni les retrouver et les avait tous perdus dans cette affaire. Pas physiquement, bien sûr... mais... elle avait vu dans leurs yeux qu'une partie d'eux-mêmes s'était éteinte à jamais, dans ce froid, ce noir et cette douleur. Une bougie soufflée par le désespoir et les regrets qui s'étaient à jamais imprimer en eux.

Non, on ne peut pas se sauver de ses remords... ni de ses _erreurs_.

**FIN.**

**Ps : Merci de m'avoir suivie ! Que ce soit sur le forum ou ici! **


End file.
